Crónicas del Alba Carmesí
by Fenix Hearth
Summary: Un poni desconocido es encontrado en el Bosque Everfree, al parecer este conoce muy bien a los habitantes de Equestria, pero nadie lo conoce. ¿De dónde viene este enigmático poni? Una saga épica, repleta de mentiras y misterios, algo de romance y acción, sectas esotéricas que atentan contra Equestria y mucha aventura. Este es mi primer Fanfic, por favor entren y lean.
1. Prólogo

**Este es mi primer Fanfic. Por favor dejen reviews.**  
><strong>"Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de algunos OC.<strong>

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

La caída fue dolorosa, pero la satisfacción fue aún mayor: Por fin, después de meses de continuo fracaso, había logrado abrir un portal que le condujo a Equestria. Permaneció un prolongado periodo de tiempo echado en el frió suelo, pero repentinamente empezó a llover, y la sensación de las gotas de agua en su cabeza lo devolvió a la realidad.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y casi no podía ver nada más que árboles siniestros, frondosa vegetación y un par de charcos agua.

-Debe de ser el Bosque Everfre- pensó.

Tras haber reposado de nuevo y haber aclarado (lo más que pudo) su mente, se comenzó a preguntar como luciría el y qué diseño tendría su Cutie Mark. Decidió arrastrarse hasta el charco de agua más grande y cercano para así poder observar su reflejo, pero cuando por fin hubo llegado a este, escuchó el crujir de una rama e instintivamente alzó la vista. Lo único que pudo ver más que un árbol abalanzándose hacia él antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

><p>En alguna parte del bosque Everfree, Zecora se dirija hacia la cena que sus amigas Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie habían organizado ,junto con el resto de Las Portadoras de Los Elementos de la Armonía, las princesas y por supuesto, Spike y Shining Armor, para celebrar el segundo año consecutivo de paz y cero amenazas en Equestria desde la derrota de Tirek.<p>

Pero cuando se encontraba a punto de salir del bosque, Zecora oyó el crujir de un árbol y consecutivamente un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que mis oídos han captado? A un poni en apuros he escuchado- dijo la cebra, que en seguida se dirigió a donde había escuchado el grito.

**(Nota del autor: No soy bueno con las rimas, espero hayan quedado bien)**

Encontró rápidamente al poni herido ya que no se encontraba muy lejos. Notó que había sido golpeado en la cabeza por una rama de algún árbol viejo, y al ver que lo había dejado inconsciente, se le acercó para ayudarlo,y con esfuerzo le quitó de encima la rama y trató de arrastrarlo sin obtener resultado alguno; el corcel era demasiado pesado para ella sola.

-Resistir es lo que debes hacer- le dijo la zebra -más ponis para ayudarte voy a traer- y tras esto, salió galopando a toda velocidad del bosque dirigiéndose a la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, donde tendría lugar la cena.

**Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres**

-¿Por qué tardará tanto Zecora?- preguntó inquieta Twilight.

-No te preocupes terroncito- la calmó Applejack -seguramente ya está llegando.

Apenas terminó la frase las puertas de la casa se abrieron estrepitosamente, dejando entrar a una zebra empapada por la lluvia y agitada de tanto correr.

-¡Zecora!- gritó con alegría Pinkie Pie que también había comenzado a preocuparse por su amiga -te reservé un lugar especial para ti.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Applejack un tanto molesta por lo de las puertas.

-Me falta tiempo para explicar, a un poni en el Bosque Everfree debemos ayudar- dijo apresuradamente la zebra con un tono de preocupación.

-Guíanos- dijo decididamente Twilight - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, acompáñeme -le dijo a sus amigas.

-¡A la orden! -dijo jugando Rainbow.

-Por supuesto -dijo Applejack.

-¡Espérenme! -gritó Pinkie, pero sus cuatro amigas ya habían salido de la casa hacía el Bosque Everfree.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió? -preguntó Twilight mientras corrían **(Rainbow volando, obviamente)**.

-Hacía la cena me dirigía -dijo Zecora tratando de no disminuir la velocidad -pero un estruendo desvió mi vía -terminó de decir la cebra con dificultad.

-Dices haber hallado a un poni herido- dijo Applejack.

Una rama rota le cayó encima, demasiado peso para mi parecía- le contestó Zecora.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó Rainbow Dash- Nosotras te ayudaremos.

Minutos después llegaron donde el poni herido. Se encontraba inconsciente y con una rama encima.

-Levantaré la rama- dijo Twilight -Applejack, tu, Rainbow y Zecora mueveanlo hacia aquí para que lo examine y vea si tiene alguna herida -les indicó.

Sus amigas solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza e hicieron lo que Twilight les dijo. Movieron al poni frente a Twight y esta lo empezó a examinar.

Parecía no tener ninguna herida además del evidente golpe en la cabeza. Twilight lo movió con su casco para obtener alguna reacción, y para su sorpresa, el poni despertó.

No se supo orientar de inmediato, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta divisar a Twilight, y cuando lo hizo, sonrió, se le acerco mareado, inclinándose hacia ella.

-Saludos, Princesa Twilight Sparkle- le susurró al oído antes de caer al piso, inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿De dónde conoce este misterioso poni a Twilight? ¿Será un nuevo amigo para las Mane 6 o un enemigo?<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews.**


	2. Capítulo 1: El invitado de Ponyville

**Aquí está la primera parte de esta historia, disfrútenlo.**

**Crónicas del Alba Carmesí**

**Parte 1: El "Invitado" de Ponyville**

* * *

><p>Twilight no supo como reaccionar, sabía que sus amigas no habían escuchado lo que el poni le susurró. La alicornio se encontraba en shock, probablemente era un espía o algun enemigo de Equestria, o tal vez era algún admirador suyo ya que despúes de la derrota de Tirek, Twilight se había vuelto muy popular.<p>

-Twilight ¿Suscede algo?- le interrumpió Rainbow Dash sacándola de trance.

-¡Ah!¡¿Qué?! No, no pasa nada, estoy bien- respondió nerviosa.

Se quedó observando el poni que yacía en el suelo, empapado por la lluvia, su aspecto no le parecía nada familiar, pero como era de noche y no había suficiente luz, no pudo sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos antes que el bosque se inunde- insistió Applejack viendo la lluvia caer del cielo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no me gustan para nada los días tormentosos- se quejó Rainbow.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que lo llevemos al castillo, allí será mejor atendido- sugirió Twilight -Zecora, ¿Podrías pasar a Sweet Apple Acres y decirle a los demás que nos reuniremos en el castillo?

Zecora se limitó a asentir y se dirigió de inmediato a la granja Apple, pues la cebra ya estaba cansada de esta bajo la lluvia y no había comido en toda la noche, solo esperaba que hubiera sobrado algo de comida.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente en el Castillo de la Amistad (Castillo de Twilight Saparkle).<strong>

* * *

><p>Se despertó súbitamente, miro hacia el techo, le parecía muy familiar, era como el castillo de Canterlot, pero con un diseño diferente. Bajo la vista, seencontraba recostado en una cama; era un alivio para él ya no estar en el Bosque Everfree.<p>

-Es un bosque muy tenebroso- pensó en voz alta.

-Sí que lo es- le respondió una voz.

Esa voz le parecía sumamente angelical, y aunque nunca la había oído como es realmente, la reconoció de inmediato. Se levantó de la cama y volteó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en efecto, allí se encontraba Twilight Sparkle.

El poni recordó lo que le dijo a la alicornio la noche de su llegada y se ruborizó, el no quería causar una mala impresión.

En el momento en que iba a proferir palabra, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron varias ponis por ella, para ser más específico, las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Celestia.

¡Oh!- se sorprendió el poni- Princesas Celestia, Princesa Luna, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy- dijo humildemente mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Déjate de bromas y dinos quién eres y de dónde nos conoces- lo interrumpió una muy irritada Twilight.

El poni terminó la reverencia, aún más sonrojado que antes y se dirigió todos.

-Perdonen mis modales.

Antes de que continuara, Rainbow le interrumpió y se dirigió a Applejack.

-Es un unicornio muy extraño- dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente ya que el unicornio la escuchó.

-¿Unicornio dices?- exclamó el poni claramente emocionado y buscó por la habitación un espejo, y cuando lo hubo encontrado, permaneció un momento admirándose.

Era de un color carmesí o tal vez escarlata, con un ligero toque azulado, su crin era de color azul marino, con franjas de color rojo rubí, su Cutie Mark era un escudo envuelto en llamas, siendo rodeado por un ave igualmente envuelta en llamas: un ave fénix.

Todas se miraron entre sí, y la Princesa Celestia, claramente intrigada por su conducta, le preguntó:

-¿Nos podrías decir quién eres? Estás inquietando a todas aquí.

El poni se volteó, con una sonrisa de pura alegría dibujada en la cara e hizo nuevamente una reverencia mientras decía:

-Mi nombre es Fenix Hearth, y espero poder ser aceptado por ustedes- terminó la reverencia- Twilight, se que tú y todas tienen muchas preguntas, y las responderé... a su tiempo, por favor, les pido comprensión y paciencia- terminó de decir el unicornio.

A Twilight le había tranquilizado el conocer el nombre del poni, y de repente la asaltaron un montón de preguntas a su cabeza, tales como ¿De dónde provenía este enigmático poni? Y obviamente ¿Cómo es que conocía el nombre de todas y cada una de ellas?

-De acuerdo- dijo adelantándose a sus amigas- déjame empezar con mis preguntas iniciales ¿De dónde nos conoces y de dónde provienes?- le preguntó.

Fenix se puso un poco nervioso, no era momento de explicarles por qué había venido allí, o al menos no cuál era su objetivo, al menos no tendría problemas en explicarles su procedencia y sus deseos de vivir en Ponyville.

-Verán- comenzó- yo provengo de...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? Espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews. <strong>

**Si los capítulos les parecen muy cortos, por favor hagánmelo saber en las reviews.**

**En el próximo episodio contaré la historia de Fenix Hearth (si, exacto, soy yo)****D**

**Descuiden, en esta historia Fenix no es originalmente humano, de hecho, (mejor hablaré en tercera persona, como La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, XD) siempre fue un poni, pero de donde proviene, los ponis son todos terrestres y... Bueno, mejor ya no digo más.**

**Y como diría el Dr. Whooves:**

**"¡Allons-y!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Una ominosa hisotria

**Aquí está la segunda parte de este Fanfiction, disfrútenlo:**

**Crónicas del Alba Carmesí**

**Capítulo 2: Una Ominosa Hisotria**

* * *

><p>Todas, empezando por Twilight, quien era la que más curiosidad tenía por conocer la historia de su "invitado", seguida por Pinkie, que le encantaban las historias, y así hasta Applejack, que le tenía cierta desconfianza a Fenix se sentaron cerca de Fenix Hearth para escuchar su historia. Y cuando todas se encontraron listas, dieron señal al unicornio para comenzar su historia.<p>

"Digamos que de donde yo provengo, es una dimensión alterna, que es una Equestria sumida en la destrucción. Pero para explicarles esto, debo remontarme a cuando aún era un poni adolescente."

**(Nota del autor: porque se supone que las Mane 6 tienen aproximadamente entre 20 y 22 años, y Fenix tiene esa misma edad)**

"En mi mundo, dejaron de existir los pegasos y los unicornios, sobre todo los alicornios, aquellos que lo fueron alguna vez no lo recordaban o habían muerto, no podría definir a los ponis de allí como terrestres, porque es bien sabido que los ponis terrestres tienen una alta condición física, y es menos probable que uno nazca con alguna deficiencia. Bueno, en la Equestria donde pasé mi adolescencia, cada dos por tres ponis que nacía, o lo hacía muerto o con alguna enfermedad."

Al decir esto, las chicas se estremecieron de tan solo pensarlo, sin embargo, ambas princesas mantuvieron su postura.

"Yo era de los pocos que se habían salvado, me encontraba en buenas condiciones tanto físicas como mentales."

"Seguramente se preguntan que clase de mal era el que provocaba tanta desgracia, bueno, les puedo asegurar que no es ningún enemigo conocido por esta el mundo en donde nos encontramos. En mi mundo natal, como supondrán, Lord Tirek fue derrotado, y Discord también fue reformado, y en efecto, fueron ustedes quienes lo hicieron, y yo también ya había nacido, de echo, tenía y aún tengo su edad. Hasta donde recuerdo, ustedes fueron corrompidas por este mal del que les hablo, y claro que tiene nombre, lo conocen de muchos nombres y formas, en Equestria se le conoce como El Devorador de Armonía."

Fenix hizo una pausa para ver la respuesta de sus espectadoras, y como esperaba, todas, incluyendo a la Princesa Luna tenían una expresión de duda, todas menos Celestia.

-Veo que usted alteza ha oído algo de esto- dijo.

Todas, cluyendo Luna, voltearon a verla, ante esto ella solo soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-El Devorador de Armonía es una vieja leyenda, pero hasta donde yo sabía, había sido inventada por un escritor loco de otro reino, un poni llamado Luveh-Kerapf - comentó.

-En ese caso permítanme explicarles de que se trata- dijo Fenix, y continuó su relato.

"El Devorador de Armonía es un monstruo, considerado por algunos fanáticos como un dios, que es conocido y llamado de diferentes formas en diferentes regiones del planeta, pero según mis estudios, se le conoce tanto mundial como universalmente como Nyar'lathoa."

En ese preciso momento, todos lo presentes, incluyendo a Fenix Hearth, se estremecieron y les dio escalofríos con tan solo escuchar tan aborrecible nombre. Como a Fenix no le gustaba tampoco este nombre, decidió continuar la historia mencionando a la aberración solo como El Devorador de la Armonía.

"Vino a Equestria en forma de una nube de densa niebla, mezlacada en su mayoría con alguna especie de líquido negro y espeso. El día de su llegada, el cielo se oscureció, las cuatro princesas junto con ustedes, las portadoras, se reunieron en Canterlot e invocaron a Discord para hacerle frente a este mal, pero..."

La voz del unicornio se quebró por un momento, y una lágrima cayó de la cara de este, nadie más notó esto a excepción de Twilight, a diferencia de todas prestaban especial atención al relato del unicornio escarlata.

"Discord fue el primero en hacerle frente, pues como no, si el es Primer Motor del Caos. Lo que sucedió a continuación lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Discor se alzó en vuelo dirigiéndose hacia la criatura negra, y sin previo aviso, la gran masa de oscuridad se lo tragó como si no fuese más que un molesto insecto, y justo en ese momento, uno de los entes más poderosos de Equestria desapareció, por no decir que murió"

El silencio en que se estaba sumiendo la habitación era cada vez más escalofriante y denso, tan denso que incluso era algo ensordecedor.

"Momento después, tres de las princesas dijo mientras veía fijamente a ambas hermanas, como si de un segundo a otro fuesen a desaparecer Celestia, Luna y Cadance, se alzaron en vuelo para utilizar sus poderes contra la amenaza, sin embargo, El Devorador lanzó en respuesta una ráfaga de energía oscura y... Vi con mis propios ojos como eran exterminadas."

Aunque no rompió a llorar, se podía apreciar que el relato estaba deprimiendo cada vez más a Fenix. Todas guardaron silencio ya que no sabían como reaccionar ante una historia tan triste, e inclusive, el crin de Pinkie se había alisado ligeramente.

"Después de que la gobernadora del Imperio de Cristal, y las dos de Canterlot y Equestria fuesen eliminadas, las portadoras se alzaron en combate, ya que los guardias se hallaban completamente desorganizados debido a que no encontraban a su comandante. Esto me recuerda que durante aquellos sucesos, nadie encontraba a Shining Armor, y a partir de aquél día, nunca se supo más de él."

"En ese moment, Twilight comenzó a cargar un potente rayo de energía, que a juzgar por la formación en que se encontraban todas, iba a ser disparado hacia Rarity, que seguramente lo transmitiría hacia los elementos de Rainbow y Fluttershy, que se encontraban arriba en el cielo, mientras que Pinkie y Applejack hacían lo mismo. Todas formando eslabones de una cadena. El rayo de energía fue disparado, esa, esa maldita cosa la recibió como como si fuese un sorbo de sidra, pero lo peor fue que lo regresó, lo escupió como a una semilla hacia ustedes... Todas fueron corrompidas"

Se detuvo en seco, recordar todos aquellos sucesos de pesadilla lo estaban lastimando. Twilight notó esto, pero cuando le iba a dirigir la palabra para consolarlo, Fenix la vio y continuó su historia antes de oír cualquier cosa proveniente de la alicornio púrpura, eso solo le recordaría sus últimas palabras.

Pero justo en ese pequeño instante, recordó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_-¡No dejes que destruya esta tierra por órdenes y voluntad de una condenada nube negra! ¡Tienes que evitarlo!- le gritó alguien a Fenix, que a juzgar por el tono, ese alguien estaba sufriendo un intenso dolor._

_-¿Pero cómo lo haré? ¡No hay cura conocida!- le respondió desesperado._

_-En ese caso, ¡Destrúyenos!- dijo -¡Destrúyenos a todas!_

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Cada una fue corrompida por maldad pura, y después del suceso, ustedes comenzaron a cazarnos, a aniquilarnos, uno por uno. Aunque muchos de nosotros nos resguardamos bajo tierra, a esperar de manera a que el cataclismo se calmara."<p>

Se detuvo sin previo aviso, un dolor punzante le atacaba la cabeza de tan solo recordarlo, a pesar de que tenía la enía agachada, todas notaron las lágrimas recorrerle la cara; estaba sufriendo mucho, en silencio.

"Años pasaron, y comenzamos a salir del refugio. Para ese entonces ya habíamos sido víctimas de la epidemia de la que les conté, una incurable epidemia que con el tiempo se volvió parte de los sobrevivientes a la enfermedad, y aunque la gran mayoría se encontraba o muerta o enferma , varios se encontraban en condiciones de salir a la superficie, entre ellos, yo"

"Comenzamos por explorar los alrededores, así, poco a poco, nos expandimos por Equestria. Nos dimos cuenta que ustedes ya no se encontraban en el reino, así que supusimos que lo habían abandonado bajo órdenes de la monstruosidad negra. Si llegabas a la frontera del imperio, podías apreciar a lo lejos la densa niebla oscura, en todo el alrededor de Equestria, devorándolo todo poco a poco. Todos pensabamos que éramos los únicos supervivientes del planeta, pero sabíamos que eso no duraría mucho tiempo"

"Los más eruditos comenzaron a buscar formas de solucionarlo; todos fracasaron o murieron en el intento. Con el tiempo, muchos comenzaron a creer que era inevitable todo, así que la gran mayoría de refugiados se suicidó; puesto que la vida ya no tenía sentido para ellos."

El ensordecedor silencio era interrumpido constantemente por leves sollozos provenientes de las seis amigas, y muy rara vez de la Princesa Luna, aunque esto no lo quitaba por completo, era como el silencio después de una gran guerra de la cual no queda ningún superviviente, en cambio, Celestia solo mostraba algunas lágrimas y una expresión de tristeza.

"Por otra parte, yo había comenzado a simplemente caminar, paseaba por las ruinas de las ciudades, recordando lo que antaño habían sido. Mis caminatas eran principalmente en Ponyville y Canterlot, muy pocas veces me dirigía a otras ciudades como Manehattan e inclusive el Imperio de Cristal."

"Un día me encontraba en las ruinas de mi lugar favorito y...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Se encontraba enfrente de un árbol quemado y semidestruido, las lágrimas le recorrían la cara, pero estas eran lágrimas de alegría, alegría por recordar las hermosas experiencias que había vivido allí y en sus alrededores._

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Entonces, sin aviso alguno, escuché un ruido, como de estática, proveniente de atrás, extrañado, me di la vuelta y lo que aprecie fue increíble"<p>

"Allí se encontraba, a un metro de mí, una anomalía del espacio-tiempo, con estática, pero mostrando una imagen. Me acerqué y solo alcancé a escuchar, aunque distorsionadamente lo siguiente:"

_-Bien-enida Ponyville, oy inkie Pie._

"A pesar de nunca haber oído esa voz en persona y mucho menos aquella conversación, la reconocí de inmediato, era Pinkie Pie, y a juzgar por lo que la anomalía me permitió ver, le estaba dando la bienvenida a Twilight a Ponyville."

"Cuando intenté tocarla, la anomalía desapareció. Este suceso no me deprimió, al contrario, ahora ya no regresaba al refugio, me pasaba días enteros buscando anomalías, siempre emocionado y para mi gusto, siempre encontraba alguna, pudiendo así apreciar un poco de su vida personal"

"Durante meses, iestuve intentando de todo: hechizos de tetransportación, a pesar de ya no ser un unicornio; palabras en latín que significaban cosas como viaje, puerta o abrir; intenté contactar con dioses de diferentes creencias y religiones, evitando por completo los de sectas esotéricas y cultos paganos para así evitar atraer a El Devorador de Armonía; todo si logro ni progreso alguno, hasta que encontré la respuesta un un periódico"

"Lo estaba hojeando solo para distraerme de mi investigación, y allí estaba la solución a mi problema, la nota decía:"

_"Dr. Whooves da un detallado informe de su TARDIS: máquina del espacio-tiempo funcional"_

"Había oído hablar acerca de algún poni que poseía una máquina del tiempo, pero jamás lo creí. A toda prisa me dirigí a su ubicación, y cuando hube llegado, lo que observé ante mi solo eran una antigua cabina azul, sin dudarlo por algún momento ingresé en ella y..."

Fenix se estremeció de dolor, no podía recordar que sucedió después, y cada vez que lo intentaba, el dolor aumentaba. Todas se levantaon por si debían acudir en su ayuda

-Lo siento, no recuerdo como logré llegar aquí- se disculpó -solo sé que el TARDIS fue destruido durante el viaje. Y bueno, esa es la historia de como llegué aquí, y de como las conozco- explicó.

Todas estaban llorando en silencio, pero Twilight, que sentía más comprensión y curiosidad hacia el poni color escarlata, solamente lloraba por la idea de ser corrompida y masacrar a sus amigos y familiares, aunque la historia de ese pobre unicornio también le parecía triste. Se acercó a Fenix para consolarlo, pero al verlo, notó que este no se encontraba nada bien, se hallaba pálido, y lucía débil. Fenix continuaba con el punzante dolor en la cabeza, por no mencionar la tristeza que ya de por sí sentía"

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen, solo debo descan...¡Aaaarrrrhhhhhgggggg!- gritó y cayó al suelo ruidosamente.

Un chillido infernal le asaltaba los oídos, torturándole los tímpanos, pero solo el lo podía escuchar, ya que las demás lo veían con expresión de pánico y preocupación, pero sin demostrar percepción alguna por aquel ominoso ruido.

-¡Hagan que pare!- chilló.

Rápidamente la Princesa Luna salió del castillo para llamar un médico, pues a Fenix le había comenzado a brotar sangre de oídos y de nariz, Celestia también salió, pero al contrario de su hermana, fue a traer al Dr. Whooves.

-_¡Todos serán devorados!_- le informó una ominosa voz al unicornio escarlata -_¡No quedará nada de este miserable mundo!_.

-¡Cállate!- le respondió gritando mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-_¡Sus almas arderán en las entrañas del Tártaro!_- continuó la voz -_¡No se salvarán de mi, soy la encarnación de la oscuridad!_ _¡Solo conocerán la muerte y el dolor!_- Fenix estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Agt'regnafth shalw ub'arjak! ¡Ube'suluthá! ¡Ebh uvhe'crheat ctha¡ ¡MOJK'ALÍ! ¡MOJK'ALÍ!- la ominosa voz hablo en una lengua profana que resonó por todo el Castillo de la Amistad.

Fenix Hearth, viendo ante sus ojos como Equestria ardía en llamas nuevamente mientras era consumida por El Devorador de Armonía por segunda vez, sucumbió ante la depravación para finalmente desmayarse en la habitación del palacio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Creo que las referencias a Lovecraft son muy obvias ¿No?<strong>

**Descuiden, Equestria no está siendo atacada... Aún.**

**Y si quieren averiguar que fue lo que dijo la voz, tendrán que esperar a los siguientes episodios.**

**Les advierto que si habrá algo de Gore (sangre y violencia) moderado, pero nada de Lemon (sexo), eso se los puedo asegurar, ¡Ah! Pero sí habrá algo de romance.**

**Bueno, realmente espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta grandiosa historia, y que la influencia de Nyarlathotep no los haga sucumbir ante la locura, Yog-Sothoth es más confiable XD.**

**¡Allons-y!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Un relato corto

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia:**

**Crónicas del Alba Carmesí**

**Capítulo 3: Un relato corto**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Es tu culpa!- una voz le espetó.<em>

_-¡Tu nos llevaste a la ruina y miseria!- le gritó otra._

_-¡Maldito seas!- se unió una tercera._

_Y muchas otras se unieron al griterío. Y mientras estas cesaban, Fenix se encontró frente a una piedra monolítica, de color oscuro, de al menos 4 metros de altura, con runas incomprehensibles para ojos débiles de vista._

_-Invócanos- le susurró la piedra._

_Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la piedra con signos rúnicos, despertó._

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en un hospital, y a juzgar por la selección de libros de Daring Do que se hallaba en el mueble de al lado, se encontraba en el hospital de Ponyville, y cómo no lo estaría, si fue en Ponyville donde se desmayó.<p>

Se quedó pensando en la voz que había escuchado el día anterior y no le dio mucha importancia al que recientemente tuvo, no había duda de que eso representaba un mal augurio, pero seguramente eso no era más que productos de sus nervios ya que era imposible que "Él" llegara a Equestria. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que esto no era cierto.

Le dolían los oídos, sin embargo, al pararse, no tuvo problemas para caminar, así que decidió asomarse por la ventana y admirar la vista, ya que seguramente dentro de poco tiempo vendrían por el. Apenas acababa de amanecer, se podía apreciar en el horizonte, el último vestigio de la luna, dando permiso al brillante sol.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, y 6 ponis entraron por ella.

-¡Ja! Te dije que ya se había levantado- se burló Rainbow Dash -ahora, saca esos bits- dijo señalando a Applejack.

-Oh, de acuerdo, pero recuerda que no fui la única que apostó- se quejó Applejack mientras sacaba el dinero de sus alforjas.

-Y ahora que lo mencionas, Rarity y yo también dijimos que estaría levantado- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa traviesa, como si hubiera olvidado los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

-¡Bienvenido a Ponyville!- interrumpió Pinkie Pie -Estaba muy preocupada ¿Sabes? Al principio creí que no tenías buenas intenciones aquí pero luego de ver tus modales y conocer tu historia me diste un poco de lástima y luego vi que todos podríamos ser grandes amigos te invito a quedarte en Ponyville de echo y por casualidad Twilight tiene una habitación disponible bueno como no va a tener si vive en un castillo claro solo si te interesa- dijo la poni rosa sin hacer pausa alguna.

Después de decir este último comentario soltó una risita mientras que Twilight indiscretamente le mandaba una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, solo si Twilight está de acuerdo y no tiene ningún inconveniente con ello- aclaró Fenix.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes, aunque te lo advierto, vivo en una biblioteca llena de libros, muy grandes y con historias muy extensas- dijo Twilight con la esperanza de que a Fenix no le gustase leer para que no tuviera que quedarse en su casa, aunque ¿Por qué no quería que se quedara en su casa?

-¿Enserio? Fantástico, no sabes como me encanta leer, de echo, también disfruto mucho escribiendo historias cortas.

-A, en ese caso, eres bienvenido- dijo la alicornio ahora con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Las seis amigas lo acompañaron a casa de Twilight, en el camino, pero Fenix se mantenía callado y pensativo, así que decidieron romper el silencio.

-¿Donde te criaste?- dijo por fin Twilight.

-Bueno- Fenix dudaba sobre si decir la verdad ya que esto le parecía arriesgado, aunque sabía que esta decisión le iba a costar caro, demasiado caro -yo nací en Canterlot, en un vecindario repleto de ponis multimillonarios, como la clase alta de Manehattan.

Rarity se emocionó por la respuesta -¿Quieres decir que que creciste rodeado de los ponis más importantes y esplendorosos de toda Equestria? -preguntó Rarity con un brillo en los ojos.

-Tristemente. no- respondió secamente. Todas lo observaban con intriga -no quiero parecer grosero pero, esos son unos engreídos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que quitarle su dinero a cada poni con el que se encuentran- dijo un tanto molesto por recordar aquella época de su infancia.

-Pero ¿Cómo es eso?- exclamó Rarity muy sorprendida por la respuesta de Fenix.

-Bueno, en realidad no todos eran así- el unicornio recobró la compostura -solo mis padres y un unicornio llamado Fancy Pants eran los únicos ponis bien portados del vecindario.

-Tienes razón en lo de Fancy cariño- se calmó Rarity.

-Si, es un poni muy generoso. ¿Tienen otra pregunta? -inquirió Fenix que comenzaba a animarse.

-Yo tengo una duda -dijo un tanto pensativa Rainbow Dash -¿Cómo conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?

Todas pensaron en en esto mientras caminaban hacia el castillo de Twilight, nunca se habían preguntado qué era lo que simbolizaba la Cutie Mark de Fenix.

-Bueno- comenzó a relatar -un día, cuando tenía aproximadamente unos 10 u 11 años, yo tenía una amiga, muy inteligente a decir verdad, que creo yo era su único amigo además de su hermano, que a mi parecer eran muy unidos- Fenix mantuvo la vista fijada por unos segundos en cierta poni púrpura, pero Rainbow le interrumpió:

Vamos, continua, ya casi llegamos- lo apresuró la pegaso.

-En una ocasión, salimos a pasear al parque a discutir lo aburrido y poco interesante que había sido el libro que nos encargaron leer de tarea- hizo una pausa -no recuerdo el nombre ni la trama pero les puedo asegurar que es mejor pasarse un día entero con el tonto de Blueblood- afirmó.

-¿Y tu de donde conoces al desgraciado?- Rarity le preguntó, al parecer, aquel nombre la irritaba mucho.

-Decidí suprimir ese recuerdo, era demasiado aborrecible como para permanecer en mi memoria.

Cuando Rarity se hubo tranquilizado, ya habían llegado a la casa de Twilight.

-Bueno, supongo que nos tendrás que terminar de contar mañana -dijo Applejack.

-Pero podemos cenar en la casa de Twilight y terminar de oír el... -dijo Fluttershy pero fue interrumpida por Pinkie Pie.

-¡O! ¡O! ¡Ya sé! Podemos cenar en casa de Twilight y terminar de oír el relato- sugirió.

-Me parece una buena idea- afirmó entonces Applejack.

Minutos después, todos se se encontraban comiendo una cena preparada entre Pinkie y Fenix, que aunque este último no supiese cocinar, fue obligado por la poni rosada para terminar haciendo un desastre en la cocina, pero terminar haciendo una deliciosa cena. Y entonces el unicornio escarlata continuó la historia que había comenzado en la tarde de ese mismo día:

-Bueno, como les iba diciendo, nos encontrábamos en el parque, realizando un análisis crítico de la lectura, cuando de pronto, un estudiante de tercero de secundaria se nos acercó- dijo esto último con desprecio -recuerden que yo, debido a mi corta edad, me encontraba estudiando en sexto grado de primaria, y bueno, ya se imaginarán como estaban las cosas- explicó haciendo una pausa por si alguien deseaba hacerle una pregunta.

-Continua -le dijeron todas al unísono, pues al parecer, reservarían las preguntas para el final del relato.

-El poni se acercó a nosotros- continuo un poco molesto por recordar esa parte de la historia -preferiría no dar detalle de lo que viene a continuación, solo diré que nos estaba haciendo burla, pero como siempre, no le hicimos caso, hasta que se le ocurrió empujar a mi en ese entonces, única mejor amiga, y bueno, simplemente me enoje como nunca lo he hecho y...

-Le diste su lección- le interrumpió entusiasmada Rainbow.

-Sí, aunque debo decirles que no fue de esas peleas que duran pocos minutos- explicó -lo dejaré en que le rompí la quijada y ahora nunca pudo tener hijos- cuando dijo esto el unicornio, todas esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción -aunque me rompió las patas delanteras.

-Fuiste muy valiente querido- dijo Rarity.

-Fue así como obtuve mi Cutie Mark- dijo el unicornio orgulloso mientras volteaba a ver su flanco derecho.

-Me gustó mucho tu historia- dijo Fluttershy en un tono casi imperceptible, pero Fenix la escuchó.

-Gracias Fluttershy- le respondió a la pegaso amarilla, y esta se sonrojó un poco, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos de ponis que recién conocía.

Y así pasaron el resto de la cena, platicando y compartiendo pequeñas experiencias, y mientras esto pasaba, todas tenían cada ves más confianza hacia Fenix, a tal grado que a partir de esa noche, lo trataron como si lo conociesen de siempre.

Todas se fueron a sus casas, y claro, Twilight acompaño a Spike al cuarto de Fenix ya que el pequeño dragón apenas lo había conocido y se sentía inseguro cerca del unicornio.

-Bueno, esta es tu habitación, que descanses- dijo apresuradamente Spike mientras salía corriendo en dirección contraria, o más bien, al cuarto de junto, que era donde estaba su cesta de dormir y que casualmente era la habitación de Twilight.

-No te preocupes, con el tiempo le agradarás- explicó la alicornio púrpura a su invitado, que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, que tengas buenas noches- dijo al fin Fenix, y se despidió de Twilight.

Ella se quedó de pie, no estaba acostumbrada a tener visitas que se quedaran a dormir en el castillo, o en este caso, que se quedaran a vivir porque sabía que no habría casa disponible para Fenix en Ponyville. Pensó en esto, se acostó al fin.

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitación de Fenix<strong>

* * *

><p>El poni escarlata se acostó a dormir, y por primera vez en todo el día, tuvo tiempo para reflexionar acerca de lo que sucedió el día anterior.<p>

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había dicho aquella desagradable voz, y las últimas palabras le parecían conocidas, pero no sabía de donde. Esto le tenía algo preocupado, pero lo que no sabía, es que todas escucharon las últimas palabras de tan ominosa voz.

-Por otro lado, estaba la historia acerca de su Cutie Mark, sabía que esa mentira le iba a doler más en el futuro, pero que era necesaria, y solo esperaba que nadie se preguntara quién era la poni de la que habló, pues no era momento de decir la verdad, pero sus temores se hicieron realidad, en efecto, cierta alicornio se estaba preguntando esto desde su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Twilight<strong>

* * *

><p>La gran interrogante que Twilight se hacía era la de quién era la poni que Fenix había defendido para obtener su Cutie Mark. Recordó las palabras del unicornio:<p>

"Creo que yo era su único amigo además de su hermano, que era muy cercano a ella" o algo así había dicho.

-¿Podría ser que...?- se preguntó en voz alta -naaaaahhhhh, es imposible- dijo después negando con la cabeza.

Pero la pregunta seguía allí, y de repente, otra duda la asaltó, ¿Qué habían sido tan ominosas palabras que habían resonado el día anterior en el castillo? Ya le empezaba a agarrar confianza a Fenix, pero era obvio que el unicornio ocultaba algo. Pero este no era momento de preocuparse, más adelante lo conocería mejor y seguramente se volvería amigo de todos en Ponyville.

* * *

><p><strong>En un lugar desconocido<strong>

* * *

><p>Dos ponis se encontraban hablando frente a una excavación bajo el cielo nocturno. En en el centro de ella, resplandecía un brillo púrpura siniestro, y emanaba un olor a podredumbre, como si una cadáver se hallase en el interior.div

-¿Cómo vamos?- preguntó el primero.

-Tiene que comprender que hubo algunos contratiempos- explicó el segundo un tanto molesto -aquel repugnante olor asustó a muchos de mis trabajadores y ha habido rumores de que uno de ellos amaneció muerto -explicó.

El primer poni se volteó hacia este con resignación.

-Dices que tardarás ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Requeriré de más trabajadores, así que tardaré al menos un mes en sacar todo- dijo el segundo con un poco de desesperación.

-Bien, tienes hasta el Lunes- le advirtió-y si para entonces no está desenterrado, terminarás peor que aquel desquiciado que escribió el Doomesprechliken Diven.

Tras esto último, el segundo trago saliva y asintió temblando de miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí concluye el capítulo tres.<strong>

**Lamento la tardanza, es que se me secó el cerebro, pero trataré de subir los siguientes episodios a tiempo.**

**Y como podrán saber, el Doomesprechliken Diven es, en efecto, una referencia al libro maldito de Lovecraft, el Unnausprechlichen Kulten, escrito por Carl von Junz.**

**Hasta ahora nada nuevo que reportar, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Allons-y!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Presagios de mal augurio

**Hola a todos, aquí está el siguiente episodio.**

**Crónicas del Alba Carmesí**

**Capítulo 4: Presagios de mal augurio**

* * *

><p><em>Un grupo de ponis encapuchados estaban rindiendo culto a una piedra de proporciones ciclópeas, todos se encontraban en las cloacas de una gran ciudad. Fenix se estaba acercando a ellos, pero cuando entró a la habitación, hubo un cambio de escenario.<em>

_Ahora se hallaba rodeado de llamas de infernales, no podía distinguir el lugar en el que se hallaba, pero tenía sus dudas. Alzó la mirada al cielo gris y se estremeció de terror lo lo que vio, dos grandes ojos, completamente de color blancos, irradiando maldad y oscuridad, lo observaban fijamente y le comenzaron a susurrar._

_-No escaparás de nosotros- le dijo una tenebrosa voz._

_Fenix, en cambio, había cambiado su expresión de terror a una expresión de odio, comenzaba a sentir un desprecio irracional hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, y lo que le rodeaba era poco._

_-Eso es, aliméntame- le animó otra voz._

_Fenix deseaba atacar y masacrar a lo que sea que le estuviese hablando, pero sin previo aviso, dejó de sentir desprecio y ahora se sentía enojado, pero sobre todo triste, y lo que más extraño le parecía, era que se sentía desesperado. Prontó se dio cuenta de quien o más bien quienes le hablaban, y sabía que si "ellos" lo podían contactar, entonces "todos" le podrían contactar._

Y despertó.

No se le veía sorprendido ni asustado, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado, hacia mucho tiempo, a sueños parecidos. Pero solo sentía preocupación, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo de que, por lo menos, parte de este sueño se hiciera realidad, y de ser así, todas sus pesadillas pronto lo harían.

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Fenix, Fenix, el desayuno está listo, Twilight me pidió que te despertase, voy a salir a entregar un encargo, así que será mejor que bajes ya- dijo Spike, sonando más tranquilo que la noche anterior.

-De acuerdo, gracias Spike- le respondió al dragón -ya puedes salir a por el encargo.

Entonces, Twilight le estaba esperando, se levantó y, como era su costumbre desde que era un potrillo, se quitó lo despeinado y se puso a pensar en todo lo que haría aquel día.

Estaba bajando las escaleras que conducían al comedor, cuando de pronto, un pensamiento le asaltó la cabeza, estaba recordando otra vez las palabras que le gritaron la noche en que se desmayó.

-El suelo sucumbirá- recordó en voz alta, y prefirió no hacerlo con las demás palabras.

Cuando al fin hubo llegado al comedor, se encontró con Twilight desayunando plácidamente, parecía un sueño. Ella lo vio observándola y rápidamente lo invitó a sentarse. El unicornio salió de su trance y se sentó en la silla, miro su plato: hot cakes con miel de maple. Esbozó una sonrisa recordando aquel día.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

El olor y la frescura de un nuevo amanecer siempre le había encantado, pero lo que más disfrutaba era el desayuno, todos los fines de semana siempre desayunaba tan deliciosa comida, el sabía que era una exageración, pero le encantaba desayunar hot cakes, pero en especial, comerlos junto a...

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-¿Descansaste?- preguntó por segunda vez la Twilight.<p>

-Si, si descansé- respondió balbuceando -¿Y que tal tu noche?- dijo recobrando la compostura al fin.

-Pues a decir verdad, descansé como nunca- dijo Twilight alegremente -y ahm, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- inquirió dudosamente.

-Si, claro que puedes- respondió Fenix extrañado.

-Bueno, anoche me quedé pensando en la voz que resonó en el castillo y...

Fenix se puso pálido tras escuchar esto último, no podía creer que la hubiera escuchado, y de ser así, todas la debieron de escuchar.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?!- la interrumpió.

-Ahmmm, bueno, ese es el problema, no comprendí nada, se escuchaba como si fuese una lengua extraña, y bueno, ¿Qué era lo que oías tu?- explicó sin entender por qué Fenix se puso tan nervioso, o ¿Es que el si había entendido aquel palabrerío?

-Oh, a de ir verdad, solo escuchaba un constante pero aberrante chillido- respondió el unicornio mostrándose más tranquilo.

Twilight hizo un gesto de interrogación, le resultaba extraño que Fenix se pusiera nervioso, es decir, tendría sentido si se sintiese atemorizado, bueno, después de ver como sufría de agonía en el suelo ¿Quién no? Pero parecía que sabía más de lo que decía.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta del castillo, Twilight se limitó a gritar que pasara sin preguntarse quién era, y para su sorpresa, era Rainbow Dash.

-¡Twilight, Fenix!- decía agitada -la Princesa Celestia nos solicita en el castillo de Canterlot, me dijo que les dijera que tomaran el tren, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia viajaran de otro modo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Fenix alarmado.

-No me lo ha dicho, solo me dijo que era urgente- dijo con un tono de desesperación.

Para ambos, Rainbow se encontraba muy extraña, aparentaba estar nerviosa, pero más que nada, parecía entusiasmada y algo desesperada.

-¿Rainbow?- preguntó con suspenso Fenix. Tenía una leve sospecha de que algo extraño ocurría.

-¡¿Si?!- exclamó la pegado cada vez más desesperada.

-Si la Princesa Celestia quiere que viajemos solamente por tren ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

Rainbow, que en ese momento estaba observando a Twilight, quien se empezaba a preocupar por su conducta, se volteó lentamente hacia Fenix, cambiando su expresión de desesperación a la de una sonrisa siniestra, mientras un aura de color verde vil resplandecía y la envolvía.

-Siempre fuiste demasiado listo- dijo ya calmada, pero con un tono de burla.

En ese momento, Fenix saltó de su lugar en la mesa y se colocó rápidamente detrás de Dash, esta volteó con la misma velocidad, pero cuando lo hizo, recibió un golpe en la quijada, por parte del casco de Fenix.

-Lo siento Rainbow.

Twilight se quedó atónita, Fenix acababa, no solo de golpear, sino que noquear a una de sus mejores amigas, y sintió una rabia incontrolable, que se fue calmando momentáneamente cuando Fenix notó esto y le comenzó a explicar.

-Lamento esto Twilight, pero era la única manera- se disculpó el unicornio -Rainbow estaba bajo la influencia de Lekheros.

-¡¿Quién?!- exclamó agitada mientras ayudaba a levantar a su amiga que lentamente recobraba la consciencia.

-No tengo tiempo de explicar, necesito que reúnas a las demás aquí, mientras examinaré a Rainbow- Fenix miraba a Twilight con preocupación y al mismo tiempo con decisión.

-De, de acuerdo- respondió Twilight quien se encontraba desconcertada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y salió del castillo.

-Aaaaaahhhhuuu- se quejó Rainbow- mi cabeza.

Fenix esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tras oír esto, y rápidamente se puso cascos a la obra.

-Acompáñame Rainbow, vamos, necesito revisar que no tengas secuelas- le dijo mientras la conducía hacia la sala de estar.

Twilight fue corriendo desde el castillo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amiga más cercana, en Sugarcube Corner.

Conforme se iba acercando a casa de Pinkie, Twilight no notó nada diferente en Ponyvillie, todo estaba como siempre, con la diferencia de que sentía una presencia extraña que la observaba. Tras meditar esto unos segundos, miró hacia arribo, y para su alivio y sorpresa, no había nada. Sin embargo, la presencia no desapareció.

Cuando hubo llegado, al entrar a la tienda, notó que no había nadie atendiéndola, llamó a Pinkie un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Esto comenzaba a preocupar a Twilight.

De repente alguien respondió a sus llamados, y desde lo oscuro de la habitación, emergieron cuatro ponis, eran Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack, solo que había algo raro, la poni naranja se encontraba amarrada y amordazada.

-¡¿Pero qué cascos está sucediendo aquí?!- exclamó Twilight desconcertada.

-Algo raro está sucediendo con Applejack- explicó Pinkie.

-Nos estaba diciendo que entráramos al bosque Everfree, y...- dijo Fluttershy pero fue interrumpida por Rarity.

-¡Nos condujo hasta un mantícora!- gritó molesta.

Applejack estaba tratando de soltarse, hasta que fijó la vista en Twilight, en ese momento, cambió su expresión de enojo, a una sonrisa, que aunque no se le veía la boca, sus ojos expresaban extrema desconfianza y miedo.

-¡Acompáñenme! Creo que Fenix tiene la respuesta a esto.

* * *

><p><strong>En el castillo de Twilight<strong>

* * *

><p>Fenix estaba examinando a una Applejack inconsciente. Le parecía obvio que al menos uno de ellos había logrado entrar, aunque parecía probable que los otros dos también lo harían con el tiempo.<p>

-Nos puedes explicar ¡¿Qué cascos está sucediendo con Applejack?!- preguntó Twilight molesta, pero más que nada, preocupada por su amiga.

Fenix soltó un suspiro -Lekheros- dijo al fin.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntaron al unísono, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash.

-Verán, olvidé decirles algo de cuando El Devorador de Armonía llegó a mi mundo, en ese momento liberó del Tártaro a los Tres Ponis de la Discrepancia- ahora Fenix se sentía peor, puede que esto no fuese una mentira, pero tendría que hacerlo más adelante para explicar como es que sabía tanto.

-¿Po, Ponis de la Discrepancia?- preguntó asustada Fluttershy.

Fenix comenzó a hacer un hechizo y rodeó de un aura color escarlata a Applejack, la cual comenzó a despertar, aliviada.

-Applejack, ponte cómoda- le dijo -les explicaré que es eso de los Tres Ponis de la Discrepancia- ante esto, Applejack se limitó a asentir.

-Antes de que el Devorador llegara a mi Equestria, unos meses antes, tres poderosos unicornios fundaron una secta profana que adoraba a un ídolo de la discrepancia, en este caso, El Devorador de Armonía- cada vez se acercaba más a la mentira que iba a formular.

-Estos eran Disspair "Lekheros" Eyes, un unicornio que disfrutaba de sumir en el caos y la ruina a comunidades enteras, poco a poco, dominando las mentes de sus víctimas; Frost "Yogunoth" Soul, hermano de Lekheros y encargado de castigar a todo aquél que desafiara a la orden; y finalmente Plagued "Necros" Horn, líder de la secta y sin ningún- en ese momento, Fenix soltó un suspiro- sin ningún familiar conocido.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?- le preguntó Applejack que ya se estaba recuperando.

A Fenix se le hizo un nudo en la garganta: "no es el momento", se repetía constantemente, aunque ocultar la verdad le carcomía el alma. Estuvo un tiempo callado, no mucho, unos diez segundos, pero las demás comenzaban a sospechar levemente en algo. Por fin, se decidió solo contar parte de la verdad.

-Bueno, antes del caos, yo disfrutaba mucho leer libros y pergaminos antiguos en la biblioteca de Canterlot- explicó.

-Ya veo- dijo dudando Twilight.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que supiste qué nos sucedía?- preguntó Rainbow sobándoze la mandíbula.

-Porque un día, los tres llegaron a Canterlot, y- dudó por un momento -y yo ayudé con la investigación para detenerlos- dijo esto último de manera que se le notaba el nerviosismo.

-Entonces, ¿las princesas nos citaron en Canterlot?- interrumpió Twilight tras notar el comportamiento de Fenix. Ya tendría tiempo para conversar con el más adelante.

-Así es- asintió Applejack, ya curada del maleficio.

-Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que nos encaminemos de una vez, entre más pronto lleguemos más pronto se acabará esto- dijo Fenix, que parecía ser el más preocupado de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmento de The Equestria Whisperer (periódico de Equestria)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hoy Lunes 4 de Agosto, se halló el cuerpo de el representante y capataz de un pequeño grupo de ponis trabajadores, de los cuales no se sabe nada desde hace un par de semanas<p>

Los investigadores afirman que el cuerpo tenía impregnado una temible atmósfera, y el novato dijo haber percibido un aura púrpura emanar del cadáver. No dieron detalles del asesinato alegando que "fue una masacre con total elegancia y brutalidad, demasiado horrible como para ser descrita", y a tampoco dieron detalles acerca de como descubrieron la identidad de la víctima.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí concluye el capítulo cuatro de esta historia.<strong>

**¿Qué secretos estará ocultando Fenix Hearth?**

**Hasta ahora nada interesante que reportar**

**Por favor dejen comentarios**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo...**

**¡Lok'Tar Hogar!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Discrepancia en Canterlot P1

**Hola de nuevo bronis y lectores de este Fic, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Crónicas del Alba Carmesí**

**Capítulo 5: Discrepancia en Canterlot, parte 1**

* * *

><p>Todavía había luz, sin embargo, el tren por el que viajaban estaba cubierto de una atmósfera oscura y siniestra. Los siete tripulantes sentían una presencia maligna observándolos, y este sentimiento aumentaba conforme se acercaban a Canterlot.<p>

-Buenooo...- Applejack rompió el ruidoso silencio que se acumulaba- ¿Qué más nos puedes contar acerca de estos ponis?

-No mucho, solamente que siempre han atentado contra la seguridad de toda Equestria- dijo un poco indiferente.

-Pero, ¿No sabes nada acerca de su pasado?- insistió.

Fenix estaba inquieto, caminaba por el vagón de un lado a otro, pero al escuchar esta pregunta, se detuvo en seco, recordando.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Fenix observaba como media docena de ponis eran asesinadas por cuchillos de magia, creados por un grupo de al menos 49 unicornios, todos con una sonrisa de sadismo.

-¡Nnnnnnnoooooooo!- gritaba inútilmente.

-Esto es lo que sucede cuando alguien me desafía- un unicornio, con el cuerno fracturado, de color gris oscuro, o tal vez verde opaco, tan opaco que se asemejaba a un cadáver emergió de entre las tinieblas- ¡observa como son masacradas!

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>"-Solo sabría decirte que Necros es un asesino que no duraría en masacrar y exterminar un pequeño potrillo- respondió al fin con desprecio.<p>

Twilight podía percibir que hablar del unicornio apodado Necros le inquietaba, y cuando hablaba de él, lo hacia ira y desprecio, pero no podía comprender por qué. Decidió hacerle una última pregunta, ya que era evidente que se molestaría si le seguían preguntando acerca del tema.

-Fenix, ¿Conoces a Necros personalmente?- preguntó Twilight de manera dudosa.

Fenix se había quedado parado y mirando hacia ningún lugar después de la pregunta de Applejack, pero cuando escuchó a Twilight, se volteó hacia ella y permaneció observándola, como si no estuviese allí.

Twilight no supo que decir o hacer, ni tampoco sus amigas, que no comprendían el comportamiento del unicornio escarlata. Una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Fenix, pero este se volvió hacia el otro lado rápidamente, provocando que solo Twilight notara la lágrima.

-Digamos que conozco mucho acerca de él, y que yo fui quien lo derrotó, con ayuda de las princesas. Y hasta donde se, en esta dimensión no me conoce, ni el ni sus desquiciados compatriotas- dijo al fin denotando ira y desprecio en su voz.

Nadie sabía como reaccionar, las seis amigas se quedaron calladas, y una a una, se fueron acercando hacia ellas mismas, pero guardando la distancia con Fenix.

-¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que le sucede?- preguntó en voz baja Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué tal si esos ponis le hicieron algo en el pasado?- preguntó preocupada Pinkie Pie.

-Posiblemente- respondió Applejack -lo mejor será no preguntarle más acerca de eso- aclaró.

Twight seguía callada, se estaba preguntando constantemente ¿Por qué Fenix había permanecido observándola? ¿Acaso le traía algún recuerdo personal? Pero como las veces anteriores, se guardó las preguntas en su mente, para después.

-Bien, hemos llegado a Canterlot- irrumpió Fenix, que parecía mas tranquilo que antes.

Las seis amigas bajaron del tren seguidas por Fenix, al pisar tierra firme, se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron: había en el cielo, dibujado mediante magia, en color morado resplandeciente, un círculo, en cuyo interior, adyacentes al contorno, se hallaban una serie de símbolos rúnicos ilegibles, cada uno rodeado por un círculo; eran seis, y estos conectaban con un símbolo o insignia más grande en el interior del círculo.

-¿Qué cascos es eso?- preguntó alarmada Twilight.

-Es un sello profano- respondió Fenix- la secta los usa para anunciar, sino su presencia, que se avecinan. El símbolo del interior es La Marca de la Discrepancia.

La Marca de la Discrepancia era conformada por una figura, esta representaba a un cuerno de unicornio fracturado en dos, que tenía de fondo un triángulo, en cuyas puntas se hallaban las iniciales de Los Tres Ponis de la Discrepancia: L, de Lekheros; Y, de Yogunoth; y N, de Necros.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, Fenix continuó:

-Será mejor que nos apuremos y lleguemos pronto con las princesas.

Todas asintieron seriamente y comenzaron a correr en dirección del castillo, que desde allí parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. Al parecer, todo Canterlot aún se hallaba seguro, pero desértico, nadie, ni siquiera los guardias reales estaban fuera, pero los siete hicieron caso omiso a eso, pensando que se habían refugiado por causa del sello en el cielo, que ahora se tornaba verde y enfermizo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, los siete se horrorizaron ante lo que vieron, un grupo de guardias reales, que a juzgar por su armadura pertenecían a la élite del ejército, se hallaban de pie, a pies del castillo, todos muertos, pero paralizados. Tenía la piel de una tonalidad pútrida, y sus cadáveres emanaban un olor insoportable, todos y cada uno de ellos, tenían inscrito con magia La Marca de la Discrepancia en la armadura.

Fluttershy se desmayó ante tan ominosa visión, y a Pinkie se le alació ligeramente el crin, sintiéndose algo triste y mal.

-¿Qué, les, ha sucedido?- preguntó apartando la vista Rainbow Dash, no podía soportar ver a los guardias así.

-Los han vinculado a la oscuridad- explicó, ahora enojado, Fenix Hearth.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Twilight, que no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando sus ojos.

-No están muertos, pero si alguien los toca, se pudrirán tan rápido que morirán instantáneamente- dijo el unicornio sintiendo una ola de ira acumularse en su interior.

-¿Pero cómo pueden seguir vivos?- preguntó Applejack que trataba de despertar a Fluttershy, mientras que Rainbow estaba hablando con Rarity, la cual de había paralizado del horror.

-Vinculan sus almas al Tártaro, lo cuál causa el deterioro de la piel, y aunque no lo parezca, están vivos, conscientes de lo que sucede alrededor suyo, pero como ya habrán notado, no se pueden mover, y además de eso, en este momento están sufriendo de un agonizante e interminable dolor- explicó Fenix, que estaba mirando a los alrededores, en busca de algo.

-¡Debemos ayudarlos!- exclamó Twilight, que se encaminó hacia los agonizante guardias, pero fue detenida por los cascos de Fenix.

-La única forma de ayudarlos es la muerte- se lamentó -vayan, entren al castillo y busquen a las princesas, no quiero que presencien esto.

A Twilight le comenzaron a brotar un par de lágrimas, pero asintió ante la orden y guió a sus amigas al castillo, dejando atrás al unicornio escarlata, que se preparaba para realizar un hechizo. Cuando hubieron entrado al castillo, lo único que escucharon todas, incluyendo a Fluttershy y a Rarity, fue un golpe en seco, como cuando se es golpeado un costal de cemento. En ese momento, Fenix entró al castillo, con una mirada de ira y tristeza.

-Será mejor que busquemos a las princesas si queremos evitar más muertes- se limitó a decir.

En ese momento, el techo del castillo fue destruido y absorbido por un vórtice negro, haciendo temblar el suelo, y haciendo aparecer a tres unicornios enfrente de ellos. Por otro lado, cuatro esferas negras se alzaban arriba de los ponis, como conteniendo algo.

Uno de los unicornios, el de apariencia más joven, tenía un aspecto de depravación total, era de color totalmente negro, con el crin color azul opaco; sus cascos se hallaban diluidos, reemplazados a medias por placas de metal; estaba desprovisto de ojos, o al menos eso aparentaba por el hecho de tener una venda roja en en ellos, si es que tenía; su cuerno estaba siempre cubierto de una aura negra; y por encima de su cabeza, había dos esferas color púrpura, con aberturas color verde resplandecientes, semejantes a los ojos de una gato.

El segundo era de color gris claro, o plata oscuro; su crin era blanca como la nieve; sus ojos brillaban constantemente de color azul claro resplandeciente; su cuerno parecía estar ligeramente afilado, como una cuchilla; y tenía una cicatriz que le recorría desde el ojo izquierdo hasta el pecho.

El tercer y último unicornio, al parecer el líder de los otros, era de color verde enfermizo, se asemejaba al de un cadáver; su crin aparentaba ser pútrida y completamente descompuesta; su cuerno estaba fracturado por la mitad, y en su interior, parecía como si algo estuviese dentro del cuerno, arrastrándose como un insecto. Sus ojos emanaban un sadismo sin igual, expresaban un odio sin límites, y causaban terror sobre todo aquel sobre el que se posara su vista.

Este último, dio unos pasos hacia Fenix, que se hallaba adelante de las seis amigas, agrandó su sonrisa, e hizo una leve reverencia, diciendo:

-Nos vemos otra vez Fenix Hearth... Veo que aquí aún están vivas- dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigas, pero viendo únicamente a Twilight- bueno, eso no durará para siempre...

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí concluye la primera parte de este capítulo, que fue algo corto, pero te deja una interrogante del tamaño de Cthulhu, ¿No? ¿Aún vivas?div**

**Hasta ahora, nada nuevo que reportar, por favor comenten y dejen reviews.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

**¡Por Azeroth! Digo, eeemmm, ¡Por Equestria!**


	7. Capítulo 5: Discrepancia en Canterlot P2

**Hola a todos los lectores de este fabuloso Fic, aquí está la siguiente parte del capitulo anterior de esta saga épica. me disculpo por la tardanza.**

**Crónicas del Alba Carmesí**

**Capítulo 5: Discrepancia en Canterlot Parte 2**

* * *

><p>En Fenix se había vuelto a encender aquella chispa de odio iracundo. No solo tendría que volver a lidiar con Necros, en este caso, el mismo Necros que le arrebató todo, sino que tendría que dar más explicaciones a Twilight y sus amigas, pero ¿Por qué no quería dar explicaciones? ¿Es que tenía miedo de ser rechazado por su terrible pasado? No, esto era imposible, había sido aceptado con anterioridad. Aunque aquel miedo seguía atormentándolo.<p>

-¿Cómo es que te encuentras aquí Necros?- le preguntó enojado.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- respondió sarcásticamente el unicornio pútrido - Él nos ha enviado, y ¿Sabías que ya no queda nada de Equestria? En especial de Ponyville -concluyó con una retorcida sonrisa.

Fenix no supo como responder. Si no quedaba nada de Ponyville, entonces no quedaba ningún vestigio de... No, ese era otro mundo, ahora se encontraba en uno diferente, otra vez con...

"-¿Que sucede Fenix?- se burló Necros -¿Es que el Señor del Fuego Infernal sigue enojado por lo que hice?- dijo, mirando de nuevo a Twilight.

-¿Señor del Fuego Infernal?- preguntaron las seis amigas al unísono, pero Fenix no respondió, de hecho, ahora estaba sonriendo, como recordando algo, algo muy lejano.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

-Tu siempre preferiste el frío- dijo un potrillo, el cual todavía no tenía su Cutie Mark.

-Así es, no soy muy partidario del calor- le respondió otro igual de joven. Este al ver que el primero no decía nada más, decidió hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso?

-Si, no me gusta tenerlo en la casa, me causa temor- respondió nervioso.

-No te preocupes, podrá ser horrible, pero debes saber que a las arañas no les gusta el fuego, entonces no se te acercará.

-Tienes razón- respondió el primer potrillo, ya animado -gracias.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-Solo mis amigos me llamaban así- dijo Fenx, quitándose la sonrisa del rostro. Pero Necros pareció olvidar este tema, también recordando e introdujo otro.<p>

-Sigues pensando en que voy a hacer con esas esferas de alla arriba ¿Verdad?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta -bueno, entonces esto es lo que los siete deben saber, en tres de ellas están las princesas.

Al decir esto, las seis amigas se sobresaltaron, pero Fenix ya veía eso venir.

"-¿Qué hiciste con las princesas?- preguntó molesta Rainbow, pero ni Necros ni los otros dos unicornios le hicieron caso.

-Y en la cuarta tengo al príncipe Shining Armor- terminó al fin con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro.

Por supuesto que era Shining Armor, eso significaba que lo usaría de carnada, seguramente a la que quería atrapar era a Twilight y no a Fenix, el cual ahora se preguntaba por el propósito de su viejo enemigo.

-¿Qué has hecho con Shining?- exigió Twilight.

-Yogunoth lo aprisionó junto con las princesas, nada divertido- respondió Necros, volteando a ver al unicornio pálido.

-¡Déjalos ir y no saldrás lastimado!- amenazó Rarity.

Ante esta amenaza, los tres ominosos ponis comenzaron a reír, pero la risa del que debía ser Lekheros era abominable, como si fuese una criatura salida de las entrañas del Tártaro.

-Aaahhhh, ustedes siempre con sus amenazas, y siempre tan seguras de si mismas- se burló Necros -ahora discúlpenme, debo supervisar los preparativos con las princesas, Lekheros, acompáñame, Yogunoth, has lo que quieras con el príncipe.

"Una vez dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, y usó su cuerno, abriendo un portal de color negro, por el que cruzó con su acompañante, junto con las tres esferas negras que llevaban a las princesas.

"Yogunoth sonrió de una forma tétrica, y con magia, hizo bajar la esfera que contenía a Shining Armor. Entonces, utilizó su magia para desencadenar a Shining, el cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, inconsciente. Twilight no podía permitir que el poni pálido le hiciera algo a su hermano, no después de ver lo que les había sucedido a los guardias reales. Yogunoth comenzó a concentrar magia en su cuerno, mientras que Twilight y sus a migas hacían lo mismo, pero con sus elementos.

-Pronto no quedará nada de armonía- dijo con una voz ronca y grave, sin dejar de sonreír.

Fenix seguía reflexionando lo que sucedía, Yogunoth no había dicho ningún comentario acerca de Shining, en lugar de eso, empleó la palabra armonía. Entonces se dio cuenta, el gélido unicornio no le haría nada al príncipe, sino que corrompería a sus amigas y a Los Elementos de la Armonía.

-¡Suelten sus elementos!- le gritó a sus amigas de manera desesperada, pero era tarde, el rayo de magia de ambos lados ya había sido disparado, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Se interpuso en medio de ambas descargas, creando un escudo con magia que lo protegería del poder de los elementos, pero no de la corrupción de Yogunoth. El rayo de armonía destrozó su escudo, pero no lo alcanzó a él, en cambio, la descarga de Yogunoth le dio de lleno, como una flecha, atravesando su corazón.

-¡Yyaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- gritó del dolor.

"Fenix cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente, por otro lado, Twilight y el resto de las Portadoras se quedaron atónitas un momento por la reacción de Fenix y corrieron hacia el en su ayuda, mientras que Yogunoth mantenía su malvada sonrisa, abriendo un portal a donde sea que Necros se encontrase, y las abandonó, dejando atrás a Shining Armor.

"-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le preguntó Twilight molesta, pero más que nada preocupada.

"-Te pudimos haber hecho daño- dijo Pinkie.

Por otra parte, Fluttershy estaba muy exaltada y parecía que se fuese a desmayar, después de todo estuvo a punto de matar a su nuevo amigo.

"-Era eso- dijo cansado -o dejar que fuesen corrompidas por su magia oscura- terminó de decir antes de desmayarse.

Entonces ya no pudieron hacer nada más que quedarse al cuidado de Fenix y de Shining, y esperar por que nada malo les sucediera.

* * *

><p><em>Todo estaba cubierto de sangre, él, la habitación, e inclusive el mismo viento parecía ser de una tonalidad rojiza. Frente a él se encontraba un anillo, uno muy precioso, con dos gemas unidas por un conducto de oro.<em>

_Fenix solo observaba como el anillo, con alguna gotas de sangre, permanecía estático cerca de media docena de cadáveres, mientras la habitación ahora comenzaba a arder en llamas, y de un momento a otro, se hallaba en el Tártaro._

_-Todo es tu culpa- le espetaron unas voces que el conocía muy bien._

_Trató de proferir una explicación, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca._

_-Tu nos mataste- le dijeron de nuevo._

_Y entonces, de las entrañas del Tártaro emergió una ciclópea piedra, con marcas rúnicas inscritas en ella._

_"-Nos invocaste y nosotros respondimos a tu llamada- otra serie de voces, que le parecían vagamente familiares pero ominosas, le susurraron en el interior de su mente, provenientes de la construcción pétrea._

_"Entonces despertó._

* * *

><p>Una vez más se hallaba en un castillo, pero esta vez era el de Canterlot. Volteó la vista y apreció a Shining Armor recostado en una cama separada a la de él, todavía inconsciente, pero al parecer intacto. Entonces regresó la vista hacia su propio cuerpo y soltó un estruendoso grito a verse.<p>

"Sus venas y arterias estaban marcadas en su piel escarlata, todas de un color negro enfermizo, las tenía en todos lados, y al tocarse el rostro, notó que también las tenía así allí. Pero lo más horrible de esta escena era su corazón, se podía apreciar cada detalle de este en su pecho, latiendo e hinchado a un tamaño poco saludable, como si de un momento a otro le fuese a saltar del pecho, abandonándolo.

Se levantó inmediatamente de su cama y se dirigió al espejo más cercano. Al verse en este, noto como las venas de sus ojos también eran de color negro, y que los tenía inyectados en sangre, a pesar de ello, su vista no parecía afectada.

"Ante esto, volvió a gritar, pera esta vez de una forma desesperada y repleta de temor. Recordando nuevamente...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?<strong>

**"¿Qué le sucedió a Fenix? ¿Y para qué oscuros propósitos necesita Necros a las tres princesas?**

**Para responder a esta preguntas deberán esperar y ser pacientes.**

**Antes de despedirme, debo decirles mis fieles lectores que esta semana se abrieron las puertas del Tártaro y sus bestias luciferinas me tragaron vivo, (fue semana de exámenes, XD) así que por esta razón no pude publicar este capítulo a tiempo, pido una disculpa.**

**Por otra parte, desde los confines más recónditos, perfectos, esplendorosos y crepusculares del universo (no me refiero a Equestria) me está llegando una pequeña chispa de inspiración, y esto tal vez mute a un borrador, para terminar siendo transfigurado en un nuevo Fanfiction. Ante esto solo les digo que sí, será acerca de My Little Pony, pero basado en el World of Warcraft, pero como sabrán los que han leído la información de mi perfil, no será ningún Crossover.**

**Hasta ahora nada más que comentar, y trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo de esta saga lo más pronto posible.**

**¡Allons-y!**


	8. Capítulo 6: Secretos desvelados

**Hola, he vuelto y ya son vacaciones, aquí está por lo que lloraban.**

**Crónicas del Alba Carmesí**

**Capítulo 6: Secretos desvelados**

* * *

><p>Las seis Portadoras entraron alarmadas a la habitación, pues los gritos del unicornio habían atraído su atención. Se horrorizaron ante la escena que presenciaron, ya que desde que trajeron a Fenix al castillo habían notado las marcas negras, aunque en menor medida.<p>

-¡¿Qué es lo que le ha sucedido a tu piel?!- exclamó Rarity ante la combinación de colores.

-Fui corrompido- respondió Fenix bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?- le preguntó aún más preocupada Twilight.

-Justo lo que evité que les sucediera...- respondió.

Todas se quedaron calladas, ¿De qué cascos estaba hablando Fenix? Por otra parte, Fenix observaba sus expresiones de duda, mientras recordaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Era un día lluvioso y gris, como suelen ser todos los funerales y entierros. Ante el había media docena de ataúdes de distintos colores, Fenix lloraba en silencio, se hallaba con el alma rota en mil pedazos, sin un sentido por el que vivir. Al menos ya no se podrían cometer más abominables actos, pues se había asegurado de que ninguna ominosa magia se les acercara, que nada se le acercara a...

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que lo evitaste?- preguntó Twilight.<p>

Fenix se dio cuenta de su error -em, no, quise decir, algo que Yogunoth les pudo hacer- corrigió débil, pero asustado.

-Bueno, en ese caso ¿Nos podrías explicar lo que te sucede?- le insistió Pinkie preocupada.

-Verán, fue una suerte que no me vinculara a la oscuridad, pero esto no es mejor- explicó -Yogunoth me corrompió, es decir, me infectó con un hechizo parásito.

Todas regresaron a sus antiguas expresiones de duda.

-¿Que clase de hechizo es ese?- preguntó aún más intrigada Twilight.

-Es una especie de veneno negro, como pueden apreciar- dijo esto mientras se señalaba las venas marcadas e hinchadas en su piel, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo -se coloca en el corazón del individuo, y con el pasar de las horas, el veneno "derrite", si se puede llamar así, las células.

-¿Quieres decir que te va a matar?- le preguntó Rainbow.

-Prácticamente, sí- respondió -pero en realidad lo que va a morir va a ser mi cuerpo, mi carne será consumida, y no podré moverme- mientras decía esto, el unicornio parecía recordar algo, seguramente triste dada su expresión -me convertiré en una pila de huesos cubiertos con una sustancia negra y corrosiva, pero de alguna forma, no destruye mi órganos vitales.

Fluttershy estaba por desmayarse nuevamente, Twilight no solo pensaba en lo que decía, sino que analizaba lo que no. Le extrañaba la extrema naturalidad con la que Fenix se expresaba, como si ya lo hubiera vivido.

-¿Tus órganos vitales?- preguntó Rarity tragando saliva, por otra parte, Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

-Me mantiene vivo hasta el pasar de varias horas, aún después de que el resto de mi cuerpo halla sido consumido y destruido, claro que con una agonía insoportable.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, pues qué podían hacer. Lo mejor sería buscar una solución, y rápido. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación, Shining Armor se despertaba, agarrándose la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor. Fenix se volvía a preguntar por qué habían dejado ir a Shining, o tal vez no lo habían hecho del todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Un poni, si se le podía llamar así, azotaba su cuerpo contra una gran puerta cerrada, la puerta que conducía a la sala principal, a la sala de los tronos. Ambas princesas, Luna y Celestia, habían sido heridas hace un par de horas, un guardia intentaba despertarlas, mientras otros dos se colocaban, apuntando sus picas a la puerta, esperando.

Lejos de allí, en Ponyville, Fenix combatía a muerte con un unicornio sin ojos, o más bien con un par de esferas de magia negra que le servían de ojos. A sus espaldas, el Castillo de la Amistad se caía a pedazos, pero tal vez por fortuna, o por mala suerte, sus único o más bien último habitante se hallaba peleando a muerte.

-¿Qué sucede?- se burló el unicornio sin ojos - ¿Acaso había alguien allí? Oh, espera, que murió hace unos meses ¿No?- el horrible poni no paraba de sonreír.

Esto solo provocó que la ira de Fenix aumentará. Aunque tenía razón, ahora estaba solo, y ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde el incidente.

Volviendo al castillo de Canterlot, el "poni" había atravesado la puerta, había asesinado a golpes a un guardia, no sin antes clavar su arma en el pecho, que para la poca suerte del guardia real, no atravesó el corazón de su atacante. Al otro lo había aventado por el vitral de la derecha.

Este intruso tenía los ojos ardiendo, literalmente, en oscuridad, y su piel parecía estarce descomponiendo, como si fuese un cadáver. Ahora se acercaba lentamente al guardia que socorría a las princesas, este, al no poder despertar a las hermanas, se volteó hacia el intruso, e invocó una espada corta de magia, dirigiéndola a la cabeza del atacante, y clavándola con una gran fuerza y desesperación.

El "poni" intruso, para sorpresa del que creyó haber salvado a las princesas de Equestria, se comenzó a disolver, dejando solamente sus órganos vitales, como los pulmones, el corazón y el cerebro, pero con un brillo negro.

A pies del castillo, Fenix Hearth corría hacía sus puertas, tratando de evitar otra desgracia más, y permitir que todo un imperio cayera en sus hombros, y se desmoronara con el. En el interior del castillo, en la que debía ser la sala de los tronos, hubo una gran explosión, para luego dejar que el resto del majestuoso palacio ardiera en llamas.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>En ese momento lo supo, no lo habían dejado ir porque sí, Necros nunca hacía eso, quería acabar con Fenix, como era de costumbre, atacándolo nuevamente por donde más le dolía. Se encaminó rápidamente hacia el príncipe, cargando magia en su cuerno, solo en caso de llegar tarde.<p>

Las seis ponis se quedaron atónitas ante la repentina respuesta de Fenix, mientras tanto, el unicornio escarlata asestaba un golpe a la mandíbula del hermano de Twilight, la cuál se quedó aún más sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede ahora?!- le gritó.

Fenix había noqueado nuevamente a Shining. Las seis Portadoras se dirigieron hacía el.

-No tengo tiempo para explicar- dijo mirando a Twilight -Rainbow, necesito que tu y Fluttershy consigan 500 gramos de azúcar, Rarity, requiero de rubíes de la joyería frente al castillo, Pinkie y Applejack, por favor vayan a la biblioteca del castillo y en la sección prohibida busquen el libro titulado "Doomesprechliken Diven". Esto podría salvar la vida de Shining.

Las amigas no supieron como reaccionar ante esto, pero al ver la expresión seria y decidida de Fenix, le obedecieron y fueron a buscar lo encargado. Por otra parte, Twilight se le acercó, buscando respuestas.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Shining?- le preguntó con un tono de molestia.

-Si le hicieron lo que creo que le hicieron, será poseído por Necros y nos tratará de matar a todos- le contestó mientras analizaba al príncipe.

Claro que para Twilight, esto no respondía nada. Así que se decidió hacerle más preguntas, pero estas acerca de otras cosas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de lo que van hacer estos ponis?- le preguntó a Fenix acercándosele a él.

-Pues, amm, como les dije en el tren, yo ayudé en su captura y derrota- respondió nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo, contento de poder ver de cerca a Twilight.

-No es posible que solamente ayudando en eso se conozca tanto de como piensan ellos- le insistió, y se le acercó aún más de manera seria, dispuesta a obtener sus respuestas.

-Bueno, como les dije, también me enfrenté a ellos en varias ocasiones- le respondió todavía más nervioso, olvidando completamente del problema que Shining podría tener.

-De acuerdo- dijo -pero igual has estado misterioso.

-De, de qué hablas- respondió intranquilo.

-Como por ejemplo, no se, ¿Quién, en toda Equestria, habla con total normalidad en un estado de muerte segura? ¿O por qué Necros te llamó Señor del Fuego Infernal? Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué siempre estás observándome?

Fenix tenía la mirada perdida en los ojos de la alicornio púrpura, la cual se la había acercado aún más, hasta el punto estar a no más d centímetros el uno del otro.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" se decía a sí mismo, "¿Qué no ves que está molesta por saber lo que ocultas? Vamos, dile algo que sea cierto. Pero está tan cerca, ¡No! No es el momento ni el lugar" pensó mientras se ruborizaba.

-Lo del Señor del Fuego Infernal- dijo al fin -es solo un juego- explicó. Twilight cambió su expresión a una de duda.

-Cuando era un potro- continuó -jugaba con mi hermano a tener poderes elementales y- se calló repentinamente. Había mencionado a su hermano, cosa que no pensaba hacer, pues Twilight era muy lista y fácilmente podría descubrir que...

-Espera, ¿Tienes un hermano?- preguntó extrañada, pues Fenix no lo había mencionado.

"Maldición" pensó para sí mismo -tenía uno, pero murió de la enfermedad que El Devorador esparció por el reino- explicó con el corazón agitado.

-Oh, lo lamento- respondió Twilight, mientras se regresaba para ver si sus amigas no habían regresado, pero como no lo hicieron, continuó:

-Y ¿Cuál era su nombre?- preguntó ya tranquila.

El rubor de Fenix desapareció, pero su corazón se aceleró aún más, y lo pero de todo era que Twilight lo había notado.

-Se llamaba Light Wolf- dijo, soltando un suspiro, y añorando viejos tiempos de su infancia.

-Supongo que querrás que conteste tus otras preguntas ¿Verdad?- continuó, ya más tranquilo, pero sin dejar de observarla.

-Bueno, solo me queda una- dijo Twilight -te recuerdo a esa potrilla de la que hablaste ¿Cierto? Ya sabes, la que dijiste era tu única amiga, sino ¿Por qué otra razón me observas todo el tiempo?

"Nuevamente, el corazón de Fenix se había acelerado, y probablemente arruinaría todo por lo que estaba pensando decir.

-Bueno, sí, era mi única amiga de la infancia, y también fue mi única...- se detuvo en seco.

-Oh, ya veo- respondió algo incómoda -pero ¿Qué es lo que te recuerdo de ella?

Era oficial, si a Fenix no lo mataba el hechizo de Yogunoth, lo haría su corazón que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

"No digas nada" se desesperaba aún más "probablemente no lo acepte, probablemente ya no tiene lugar para mí" Fenix se lamentaba, "No, ¿Acaso no fue así aquella vez?" Pensó recordando nuevamente, "será ahora o nunca" afirmó.

-Bueno, verás, tú...- comenzó a explicar.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash, seguida por las demás, entraron a la habitación con las cosas que Fenix les había pedido, pero obviamente, ella entró primero.<p>

Se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero se alegró aún más ante la fracción de segundo que pudo ver de aquella cursi escena, estaba claro que sus ojos no mentían, pero lo mejor sería mantener la boca cerrada para comprobar si lo que observó durante ese pequeño instante fue cierto o fue producto de su imaginación.

Twilight se dirigió, con una rapidez que superaría a Rainbow Dash, hacía sus amigas, completamente ruborizada, pero manteniendo la compostura.

Fenix Hearth, a pesar de estar feliz, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, seguido de uno aún más grande en su cabeza... Debía darse prisa.

* * *

><p><strong>[¡Chan, chan, chaan!]<strong>

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, y espero ser lo suficientemente discreto en el asunto de...**

**¿Quién es, o menos importante, por qué Twilight le recuerda tanto a aquella potrilla, amiga de Fenix? ¿Qué fue lo que Rainbow vio? ¿Por qué en el Flashback de Fenix el Castillo de la Amistad tenía un único y último habitante?**

**Como ustedes, supondrán, mi fieles lectores, tendrán que descubrirlo más adelante. Solo espero no matarlos de curiosidad y de desesperación.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen reviews, y recen a Yog-Sothoth porque me termine de inspirar para escribir el Fic del que les hablé en el reporte anterior.**

**¡Allons-y!**


	9. Capítulo 7: Conociéndose mejor

**Un saludo desde mi cuarto, he vuelto del piso de abajo (la sala de estar), aquí regresa esta gran historia [Empieza a sonar música de R.E.M, se comienza a escuchar la canción de Losing My Religion]**

**Crónicas del Alba Carmesí**

**Capítulo 7: Conociéndose mejor**

**[no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor]**

* * *

><p>Las venas de Fenix, ahora más negras que antes, junto con su corazón, el cual claramente había aumentado su tamaño, comenzaron a llevar el veneno hacia el cerebro del unicornio, y sus ojos estaban perdiendo todo el color que hubiesen tenido, pues dentro de poco se volverían completamente negros.<p>

-Creo que deberías verte al espejo- le dijo nerviosa Applejack.

-Es suficiente con el dolor, pero gracias por preocuparte- respondió.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con esto?- le preguntó Twilight, mientras traía los objetos con magia y aparentaba indiferencia, o más bien tranquilidad.

-El azúcar es en caso de alguna hemorragia- explicó, y en ese momento, todas voltearon a verlo.

-¿Lo, lo vas a operar?- preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.

-¿Qué? No, no, solamente le haré un hechizo, pero no querrás saber que sucede si fallo.

-¿Qué sucederá?- preguntó algo emocionada Pinkie.

-Mejor no les digo..

-¿Y los rubíes?- preguntó Rarity.

-Los pulverizaré, son para incrementar la potencia del hechizo -respondió -y el libro, bueno, para realizar el hechizo.

Twilight colocó los objetos en una mesita junto a Shining. Observó la portada del libro, y se horrorizó ante tan ominosa imagen. Era la imagen, dibujada con sangre, de la cabeza de un unicornio, que aparentemente había muerto y se estaba descomponiendo, tenía una apariencia pútrida, y uno de sus ojos le colgaba de la cara.

-¿Qué cascos es esto?- exclamó, colocando su casco en la esquina inferior derecha de la portada del libro, abriéndolo lentamente.

Alarmado, Fenix cerrói el libro inmediatamente, alejándolo de Twilight.

-No lo leas, no así, te puede suceder algo- advirtió ruborizándose por el comentario, y luego continuó antes de que Twilight formulara la siguiente pregunta -como sabrás, hay dos tipos de magia.

-Este libro es de magia oscura, supongo- las demás se acercaron para ver el libro de cerca. Mientras lo decía, Rainbow de dio un empujón hacia Fenix, el cual la atrapó en el vuelo.

-Nigromancia, para ser exacto- respondió mientras soltaba con cuidado a Twilight, ruborizándose -este libro puede enloquecer a cualquiera si no se tiene... La experiencia necesaria.

Y sin decir más, comenzó el hechizo, con el corazón a punto de infartarse. Tomó tres rubíes con magia, y los pulverizó en el aire, para después esparcir su polvo por el cuerpo de Shining Armor. Mientras tanto, abrió el libro, pero pidiendo a señas que se retiraran, pues no sabía que podrían alcanzar a leer sus amigas. Entonces comenzó a leer unas líneas, escritas en una lengua muerta y profana, mientras sus ojos se terminaban de volverse completamente negros, y su figura empeoraba:

-Ak'uhju, lete etg qwere uvx yu'neh, ovghe, ovghe jun ujhu.

Mientras lo decía, el polvo rojo en el cuerpo de Shining comenzó a desvanecerse, como si se le impregnara a la piel. Y de repente, una sombra emergió de la boca del príncipe, y se manifestó en la habitación con la misma forma del afectado, pero completamente negro.

-¡Ujth'jenefv, provocg ert...- una voz le acechó en la cabeza y lo interrumpió:

"-Morirá nuevamente, lo hará de una forma peor a la anterior-" le susurró entre risas, pero Fenix hizo caso omiso y concluyó el verso.

-Cunsomth utyh lesd durohm!- y cuando lo acabó, la sombraardió en llamas verdes para terminar de desvanecerse, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos e intrigados.

Entonces, Shining despertó, y lo primero que vio, fue los ojos de Fenix, ahora completamente negros, para después redirigir su mirada al pecho del poni, observando su negro corazón y bueno, todo el resto de su aparato cardiaco. Pero a espaldas de Fenix, Shining divisó a Twilight, así que no le hizo caso al unicornio.

-¡Twily!- gritó mientras se dirigía hacia ella para terminar abrazándose, mientras Fenix los observaba, o más bien, observaba a Twilight, recordando lo que le había dicho hace cinco minutos:

"-Me va a matar tu hermano- le dedicó una sonrisa.

"-No te preocupes, le vas a agradar- respondió Twilight."

-¡Ssssiiiii!- gritó Pinkie -voy a hacer una fiesta de reencuentro- dijo emocionada.

Rainbow Dash se acercó volando al príncipe, lo separó de su hermana, y lo condujo hacia Fenix, para "presentarlos", mientras le dirigía una mirada traviesa, de esas cuando alguien se entera de algo secreto, a Twilight.

-Shining, te presento a Fenix Hearth, el mejor y más reciente amigo de Twilight- dijo, denotando la última frase, y provocando que Fenix se ruborizase.

Shining solo estrecho su casco derecho y agradeciéndole por lo que había hecho por él, observando extrañado la apariencia enferma del poni escarlata, pensando el las mil y una formas en las que le pudo suceder eso a Fenix.

-Fue un hechizo de...- calló de manera repentina, quejándose de dolor. Entonces, cayó de rodillas al piso, y escupió, no sangre, sino un líquido negro y viscoso, como alquitrán. El veneno comenzaba a matarlo.

-Necesito, el, libro- dijo débil, señalando el ominoso libro, el cual Shining le pasó rápidamente, no sin observar la portada de este. Fenix lo abrió, y mientras lo hojeaba, se pasó un pequeño montón de azúcar por la boca. Mientras hacia todo esto, la voz volvió a él:

"-Su alma será enviada al Tártaro- le susurró en la mente."

Pero claro, Fenix no le hizo caso, ya tenía suficiente por un día. Comenzó, nuevamente a conjurar un hechizo y pulverizó el resto de los rubíes, pero esta vez el aura de magia lo rodeó a él, y lo elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, aunque eta vez no predicó ningún extravagante verso. Poco a poco, sus venas y arterias perdieron el color negro intenso que tenían, y se comenzaron a perder debajo de la piel, lo mismo con el corazón, que perdió volumen y volvió a su estado original. Cuando hubo bajado y concluido con el hechizo, abrió los ojos, y todos observaron que se había curado.

Pero antes de que Shining preguntara algo, un temblor azotó la tierra, y todos salieron corriendo del castillo, para terminar presenciando como una piedra ciclópea, con inscripciones rúnicas en ella y de un resplandor entre, había emergido de entre las entrañas de la tierra y terminado en el centro de la gran ciudad.

-Ahora será mejor regresar a Ponyville, pues no estamos en condiciones de pelear- dijo Fenix.

-¿Por qué habríamos de pelear?- preguntó Rarity.

-Muy sencillo- le respondió -Necros está punto de exterminar la vida sobre Equestria.

-Será mejor que nos ocultemos en una casa aquí- sugirió Applejack- así no perderemos tiempo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Twilight.

-En ese caso, será mejor que vayamos a la casa de seguridad- sugirió Shining.

-No creo que sea buena idea- se opuso Fenix -pues seguramente Necros destruirá todos los lugares obvios para esconderse, así que será mejor en una casa común y corriente- dijo señalando una casita, muy pobre en apariencia a su izquierda.

* * *

><p>La casa no era muy grande, solamente contaba con un baño, una cocina y una sala de estar, parecía estar desprovista de cama. Aparentaba ser muy vieja, pues una pared estaba invadida por un ejército de hongos, mientras que parte de el techo se caía por la humedad, además, en el refrigerador se podían apreciar derivados de la penicilina. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una masita redonda, que estaba en medio de la sala.<p>

-Entonces provienes de otra dimensión- aclaró Shining.

-En efecto- confirmó Fenix.

-En donde no queda vida sobre el planeta y tu escapaste por el TARDIS del Dr. Whooves- continuó.

-Básicamente- respondió tranquilo.

-Y eta secta de Los Tres Ponis de la Discrepancia planea usar ese monolito púrpura para corromper el suelo e invocar a El Devorador de la Armonía- inquirió dudoso.

-Así es- concluyó Fenix -y será mejor que nos apresuremos a trazar alguna especie de plan para derrotar a mi, em, este, quiero decir, para derrotar a Necros- dijo lo último nervioso.

-En ese caso- comenzó Twilight, viendo a Fenix intrigada por lo que iba a decir el unicornio escarlata -¿Qué sugieres?

-Bueno, sugiero que...

* * *

><p>La noche ya había caído, o al menos lo hizo en Canterlot, pues con las princesas secuestradas, no había nadie que descendiera el sol y levantara la luna, así que el día aún se podía apreciar en el horizonte, pues al parecer Necros deseaba, por alguna ominosa razón, la oscuridad.<p>

Shining Armor había decidido ir a por provisiones al castillo, pues aquella casa estaba vacía, y requerirían de comida para tener fuerzas para el día siguiente. Fenix se había despertado a media noche, y se había quedado junto a la ventana de la sala, la única ventana, admirando el cielo nocturno, repleto de estrellas. Todas las demás dormían profundamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, soñando. Esta imagen le trajo un recuerdo al unicornio.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

-Mañana es su cumpleaños- le informó una pegaso, muy amiga suya.

-Lo sé, y tengo algo en mente para ella- le respondió Fenix, emocionado.

-Bueno, supongo que irán al mirador, ¿No?- preguntó, pues ya conocía el gusto de ambos de admirar el cielo estrellado.

-Sip- respondió, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno- continuó la pegaso -cono veo que no me vas a explicar lo que planeaste, porque no creo que sea solo ir a ver las estrellas, lo aprovecharé- dijo -necesito que la distraigas, no por más de veinte minutos, para poder organizar la fiesta en el castillo.

-De acuerdo, lo haré con mucho gusto- respondió, todavía perdido en sus imágenes mentales, las cuales se limitaban a una bella poni, y a un anillo, con dos preciosas gemas, unidas por un conducto de oro.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>-¿No puedes dormir?- le interrumpió Twilight, la cual tampoco podía descansar por pensar en lo extraño que era Fenix.<p>

-Solamente recordaba- respondió Fenix, apartando sus ojos de las estrellas y colocando su vista en los ojos de la alicornio púrpura.

-¿En qué pensabas?- le preguntó, acercándose un poco a él.

-En una mala noche- dijo triste.

-¿Te gustaría contármelo? ¿No crees que te ayudaría para desahogarte?- le insistió.

Ahora Fenix no sabía que decir, sabía que sería indebido contarle acerca de aquella horrible noche, pues probablemente arruinaría todo, así que decidió contarle una verdad, pero ajena a su verdadero recuerdo.

-¿Recuerdas como dije que murió mi hermano?- le preguntó aTwilight de manera deprimida.

-Me contaste que fue por la enfermedad que El Devorador dispersó en el mundo ¿No es cierto?

-En realidad- dijo nervioso -te mentí acerca de ello.

Twilight guardó silencio, no supo cono responderle, pues ¿Por qué le habría ocultado la verdad? Fenix continuó:

-Verás, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Light y yo consiguiéramos nuestras Cutie Marks, encontramos en una caverna una criatura- dijo esto con odio, mientras Twilight guardaba silencio, atenta al unicornio -era como una araña gigante, alga más grande que mi propia cabeza, la llevamos a casa en un frasco y...- su voz se quebró por un momento.

-Si esto te incomoda, mejor no continúes- le dijo preocupada.

-No, estoy bien- aunque el recuerdo de la pérdida de su hermano lo hería profundamente, lo que realmente lo colocaba en ese estado de depresión era el constante recuerdo de la muerte de...

-Esa cosa, se alojó una noche tormentosa en el cuerno de mi hermano, lo corrompió de cascos a cabeza, lo volvió su esclavo, provocó que asesinara a nuestra tía, pues nuestros padres ya habían muerto con anterioridad, y nos habíamos quedado a su cuidado, pero ese es otro tema.

-Realmente lo siento- lo consoló Twilight, colocando su casco derecho en la barbilla de Fenix, levantando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos, inconscientemente, se acercaron aún más el uno del otro.

-Gracias, pero eso no es lo que quiero que sepas de aquella fría noche- le agradeció a la poni púrpura, cuyo rostro era tiernamente abrazado por el brillo de la luna y de las estrellas -esa cosa lo corrompió a él, y Light corrompió a muchos más, entre ellos, dos poderosos unicornios, diestros en la magia, y hermanos.

-Espera -le dijo en voz baja para no despertar a sus amigas -¿No insinúas que él es tu hermano?

Ante esta pregunta, Fenix bajó la mirada nuevamente, preocupado no solamente por la reacción que Twilight pudiera tener, sino porque le estaba ocultando lo que realmente estaba recordando y poniéndolo en ese triste estado.

-No sé cuál es el problema- lo sorprendió, mientras le daba un cálido abrazo al unicornio escarlata, tranquilizándolo -debo admitir que me sorprendió, pero esa no es razón para preocuparse- lo consoló.

Fenix se ruborizó ligeramente, pero se alegró en su mayoría, pues tenía muchos años que no abraz..

-Gracias Twilight, no se que haría sin...

Eso fue lo último que escucharon sus amigas, pues ambos ponis de la ventana hablaban muy bajo, además, el fingir estar dormidas no las ayudaba. Repentinamente habrían los ojos para para verlos, y para verse entre sí, mientras Rainbow Dash le decía a todas, en silencio "se los dije". Entonces, antes de volver a dormir, Fenix Hearth volvió a abrazar a Twilight, agradeciéndole nuevamente por haberle escuchado, más feliz que antes, mientras las demás, al ver que ya no habría más "acción", se concentraron en dormir de verdad esta vez, preparándose para el día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí concluye este Fic... Digo, y aquí concluye este capítulo.<strong>

**Primero, les debo otra disculpa por tardarme tantos milenios en actualizar este fic, pero las fiestas humanas me quitaron tiempo, y... para qué los entretengo más.**

**Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pero principalmente espero que lo hayan leído, y que no los haya matado de curiosidad.**

**Y les debo de avisar, mis queridos lectores, que, dejando de lado lo que les platiqué que quiero escribir, estoy escribiendo una recopilación de "memorias" o más bien de recuerdos de Fenix Hearth, para publicarlos después de acabar con esta historia, para que conozcan más acerca del pasado de Fenix en la otra dimensión, y de su relación con las Portadoras y las Princesas de Equestria.**

**Aparte de ello, les digo de una vez que ya no voy a escribir aquel Fic de MLP basado en el World of Warcraft, por dos razones:**

**1.-Si en tu mente te imaginas una historia así, basada en algo (en este caso, el WoW), no te compres algo nuevo que te va a encantar (me compré el Skyrim), y que provocará que dejes de pensar en la primer cosa (enserio, hace dos semanas que no juego nada de Blizzard)**

**2.-Soy pésimo para escribir acción, así que perdonen si el siguiente capítulo no se entiende.**

**Aquí termino el reporte diario (por diario me refiero a un par de eones entre cada capítulo subido, jeje).**

**Les deseo un feliz año nuevo, de manera atrasada y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Por la gloria de los khajiit!**


	10. Capítulo 8: Batalla por Equestria

**Antes de que lean este capítulo, les advierto que será extremadamente corto, pues soy terrible escribiendo y describiendo escenas de acción. Solo espero que haya quedado legible y comprensible. Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más extenso e interesante.**

**Crónicas del Alba Carmesí**

**Capítulo 8: Batalla por Equestria**

* * *

><p>Fenix fue el último en despertar, y lo primero que vio fue a una linda alicornio púrpura. Después de desearle buenos días a todos, incluyendo a Shining, que había vuelto durante la madrugada, se aseguró de que todos conocieran al pie de la letra el plan, y entonces los ocho salieron en silencio de la casa.<p>

Rainbow Dash se adelantó, volando bajo para que nadie la viera, pues la piedra rúnica y Necros no se hallaban lejos de allí. Pinkie, ocultándose entre los diversos objetos que se hayan en una calle común, como buzones o faros, se acercó silenciosamente a Los Tres Ponis, Twilight se quedó cerca de la entrada de la casa, Shining se escabulló hacia la izquierda del monolito, mientras que Fenix iba a la derecha, finalmente, Fluttershy se dirigió en sentido contrario al de Rainbow, y Applejack se quedó con Twilight, Fenix no vio a Rarity, así que supuso que ya se encontraba en su respectiva posición.

Rainbow Dash comenzó a ascender velozmente hacia el cielo, pero para fortuna de todos, ni Necros ni sus acompañantes lo notaron, pues lo hizo a sus espaldas y estaban ocupados haciendo preparativos para lo sea que fuese a hacer la roca. Una vez llegó a una altura determinada, completamente decidida, comenzó a hacer su camino en picada, hacia Los Tres Ponis de la Discrepancia. La velocidad que había tomado era sorprendente, se dirigió hacia un solo objetivo: Lekheros. Como siempre, las esferas que este depravado unicornio utilizaba como ojos, se encontraban por encima de su cabeza, pero no lo suficiente cono para ver a la pegaso.

Una vez que Rainbow estuvo a pocos metros de Lekheros, extendió sus alas, manteniéndolas firmes como cuchillas, "usa tu elemento", recordó las palabras de Fenix. De manera casi instantánea, el contorno de las alas de la pegaso azul celeste se recubrieron de un momento a otro con metal, como si fuesen un par de cuchillas, listas para rebanar lo que fuese. Con una precisión increíble, Rainbow Dash pasó volando entre ambas esferas oculares, cortándolas por la mitad con sus alas, las cuales volvieron a la normalidad segundos después, creando una Rainplosión-sónica, dejando ciego a Lekheros.

Cuando Rainbow se perdió nuevamente en el horizonte, Lekheros gritó de dolor y desesperación, y empezó a correr de un lado a otro, gritando por no poder ver nada. El momento en que se detuvo fue el momento en que el unicornio opaco chocó contra Necros, el cual se recuperaba tras la gran explosión de arcoíris de la pegaso.

-¡Necros!- le gritó desesperado -¡Invoca nuevos orbes!- la voz de Lekheros denotaba terror absoluto.

Petro Necros se limitó a golpearlo en el mentón para que se callara -eso llevaría mucho tiempo- dijo molesto -mejor tomaré tu alma.

Ante esto último, Lekheros retrocedió aún más -pero así no me podrás reanimar como la última vez- dijo nervioso.

Necros no le contestó, en cambio, comenzó a realizar un hechizo, disparando magia oscura contra el desesperado unicornio, el cual no se movió al no poder ver el conjuro. Poco a poco, lo que parecía ser el esqueleto del unicornio, pero hecho, al parecer, de magia, se fue desprendiendo de su dueño, hasta abandonarlo completamente, dejando el cuerpo de Lekheros en el suelo, sin alma y sin vida.

Ese era el momento de acción de Pinkie, que se había colocado tras la piedra ciclópea, y de alguna manera subió hasta su cima, saltó de allí y se dirigió hacia Yogunoth, disparando una lata llena de serpientes de goma, lo cual tomó desprevenido al unicornio pálido, que esperaba recibir un golpe o algo así. Con la misma rapidez con la que apareció Pinkie, desapareció.

-¿Pero que demonios fue eso?- exclamó, pero antes de que el o Necros pudieran hacer algo, frente a ellos vislumbraron la figura de dos poni, eran Applejack y Fluttershy.

Necros y Yogunoth dispararon dos esferas de energía contra ellas, pero "canalizando los Elementos y concentrándose", como les explicó Fenix la noche anterior, crearon un escudo de magia, impactándolo contra las esferas, creando una densa nube de niebla negra. La niebla tardó unos segundos en disiparse, Yogunoth y su señor se hallaban de espaldas, esperando un ataque, pero para sorpresa de ambos, un rayo de luz amarilla vino desde arriba e impactó de lleno en Yogunoth, era Fluttershy.

Sin dejar de disparar, de la nada aparecieron Applejack y Pinkie, mientras la primera disparaba también contra el unicornio pálido, pero esta con una rayo naranja, Pinkie disparó uno también, de su respectivo color y dirigido hacia Necros, el cual, con increíble habilidad mágica, elevó desde la tierra una barrera oscura, creando nuevamente una densa niebla, esta vez de color rosa.

Esto dio tiempo suficiente para que Pinkie volviera a cargar magia en su elemento, redirigiéndola ahora hacia Yogunoth, el cual, al cabo de un minuto de recibir constantemente las tres descargas de energía de tres Elementos de la Armonía, quedó inconsciente en el suelo. "Separados no son nada" como dijo Fenix. Entonces las tres ponis se dispersaron antes de que Necros reaccionara, y en ese momento, desde tres puntos diferentes, de derecha e izquierda dos unicornios, y del frente una alicornio, se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia el unicornio de cuerno fracturado, mientras que en el cielo, y dirigiéndose hacia él, se hallaba Rainbow Dash.

Al ver que Rainbow llegaría antes, decidió cargar contra ella una descarga de fuego oscuro, pero sin previo aviso, una unicornio de crin púrpura se apareció frente a él, era Rarity, que utilizando su Elemento, disparó un rayo de energía pura contra él, arrojándolo contra la ciclópea piedra, manteniendo el hechizo. Entonces fue cuando Rainbow llegó, pero esta vez se detuvo, y, al igual que Rarity, utilizó su elemento contra Necros. Fluttershy, Pinkie y Applejack hicieron lo mismo, dejando a un lado a Yogunoth, que yacía en el suelo sin aliento, derrotado. Finalmente llegaron hasta allí Twilight, Fenix y Shining, que entre los tres, y utilizando su magia, encadenaron a Necros al suelo.

-¡Aaaaggghhhhh!- gritó cuando todos se detuvieron -¡Maldito seas Fenix Hearth- exclamó.

Fenix se le acercó, estaba tentado a asestarle un golpe, por lo que hizo, y por lo que podría hacer, pero se contuvo, ya que eso no era lo correcto, además, todavía existía la esperanza de recuperar a Light Wolf, a su hermano.

-Será mejor que te purgue en el Tártaro, aquí no es seguro- le dijo.

Ante esto, Necros se tranquilizó -así que aún crees poder recuperar a tu hermano, ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡¿Me oyes!? !Está más muerto que su tía! ¡Está más muerto que Tw...- Fenix le asestó un golpe para no escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-Ahora nos dirás que has hecho con Cadance y el resto de las princesas- interrumpió Shining.

Necros se comenzó a reír, tanto que por un momento creyeron escuchar la risa de Lekheros -¿Es que acaso el Señor del Fuego Infernal no tomó en cuenta la perfección de su plan?- se dirigió a Fenix con una sonrisa -¿A caso no te diste cuenta de que Yogunoth desapareció hace menos de un minuto?- antes esto último, los ocho voltearon a ver el lugar en el que se suponía que Yogunoth se hallaba derrotado, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba allí.

De la nada, se generó un aura de energía oscura alrededor de Necros, y una explosión expulsó a los ocho ponis lejos de él, provocando que todos cayeran al suelo. Entonces, una cadena compuesta de magia negra, emergió del cuerno roto del unicornio, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Twilight, rodeándola y atrayéndola velozmente a donde Necros se encontraba.

-¡Twilight!- gritaron todos -¡Nooooo!- en este caso, Fenix fue el único que gritó.

Los únicos dos que se incorporaron nuevamente fueron Shining y Fenix, y ambos corrieron hacia donde Necros, en donde también había aparecido Yogunoth. Entonces este último invocó una nueva cadena, pero esta vez, esta terminaba en una punta, y la proyectó en contra del príncipe, evitando que Fenix continuara.

-O no, le han dado a tu hermano- se burló Necros de Twilight.

-¡Nnnooo! ¡Shining!- gritó entre lágrimas.

La punta de la cadena había atravesado el corazón del príncipe, y un líquido negro salía de la herida. Necros y Yogunoth desaparecieron, junto con Twilight. Fenix se acercó entonces a Shining, lamentándose al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-Descuida Shining- lo trató de calmar- todo estará bien- nuevamente, Fenix estaba mintiendo, pues no podría sanar al hermano de Twilight.

-No...- dijo escupiendo sangre mezclada con la sustancia negra -permitas que dañe a... Cadance, ni a... Twilight- Shining se estaba desangrando demasiado rápido -cuida a mi hermana con tu...- eso fueron las últimas palabras del Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal, y aunque Fenix no oyó la última palabra, entendió lo que quiso decir.

Esta vez no la perdería, no de nuevo...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora, antes que cualquier otra cosa mis queridos lectores, espero que no me quieran enviar al Tártaro ni me quieran degollar por haber matado al hermano de Twilight.<strong>

**Pero que podía hacer, además, la historia era así originalmente (la verdad no).**

**Bueno, espero no me odien, y les pido tengan paciencia, ya falta poco para acabar con el Fic, pues yo creo que aquí concluye... Digo, unos cuantos capítulos más, y publico las memorias de Fenix Hearth.**

**Hasta aquí el reporte diario, me despido desde el mundo de Skyrim.**

**No olviden comentar.**

**¡Por Shining Armor! ¡Por Twilight Sparkle!**


	11. Capítulo 9: Cruzada por la Amistad

**He vuelto tras tantos evos ausente**

**Crónicas del Alba Carmesí**

**Capítulo 9: Cruzada por la Amistad**

* * *

><p>¿Que podían hacer? Ahora Shining Armor estaba muerto, y Twilight había sido raptada y llevada a quién sabe que ominoso lugar. Pero había algo que no encajaba, Necros ahora tenía a las cuatro princesas en su poder, pero no tenía la piedra rúnica con la cual hacer el ritual, a menos que tuviese otros planes en mente.<p>

-La protegeré con mi vida- se dirigió al inerte unicornio -lo prometo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- le preguntó Rainbow Dash de manera triste.

-Rescataremos a Twilight y a las princesas- respondió serio.

-¿Alguna idea de a donde las llevaron?- preguntó Applejack.

-No pudo haber sido lejos, aquí sigue la piedra- contestó, mientras miraba la ciclópea roca -necesita de ella para realizar cualquier tipo de conjuro con Twilight.

-Y con las princesas también- lo corrigió Applejack.

-Aa, sí, a ellas también- respondió ruborizándose.

-¡Ooohh!- exclamó Pinkie, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -me alegro mucho por ti Fenix- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una ansiosa sonrisa, como si esperase una respuesta.

-¿De, de qué hablas Pinkie?- tragó saliva, nervioso, que de un momento a otro había olvidado lo que acababa de suceder.

-Si, ¿De que hablas?- preguntó extrañada Rarity.

-Aaayyhh- se quejó la poni rosada -¿Qué no es obvio?

-Pues no Pinkie, no lo es- respondió Applejack, acostumbrada a no darse cuenta, al igual que las demás de sus amigas, de cosas que Pinkie sí.

-Espera un momento Pinkie- interrumpió Rainbow -¿No hablarás de...?- preguntó a la alegre poni, señalando con la cabeza, sin disimular, a Fenix Hearth.

-Sipi que sí- respondió, extrañando aún más al resto de sus amigas.

-¡Ja!- rió Rainbow -¡Se los dije!

-¿De, ehm, de qué hablan Fenix?- le preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente, pues no sabía de que se trataba todo ese asunto.

Pero Fenix no contestó, en lugar de eso, su rostro pasó de ser color escarlata a un rojo intenso, casi como un jitomate, mientras se preguntaba cómo es que lo habían descubierto. Y tanto se había tardado que no se dio cuenta de que Pinkie y Rainbow habían divulgado su sentimiento más profundo, pero al parecer no tan secreto, al resto de sus amigas.

-¿Es cierto Fenix?- preguntó Rarity retóricamente con una sonrisa, conociendo ya la respuesta.

-¿El qué?- preguntó aún más distraído y ruborizado.

-¿En serio te gust...

* * *

><p>El lugar era terriblemente oscuro, de esos que, aunque tengan un centenar de velas e iluminación, por más que uno se esfuerce, la oscuridad es tan densa que es imposible ver más allá de cinco metros. La atmósfera apestaba a alcantarilla, y el sonido del agua, como de un río, descartaba completamente la idea de estar en una casa, o al menos, no dentro de ella. Twilight despertó, al principio, como si fuese un día normal, pues prácticamente no sentía el cuerpo, pero después recordó los sucesos de aquella misma mañana, y con esos pensamientos, el recuerdo de cuando aquella cadena de magia atravesó el pecho de Shining Armor, lo que significaba su hermano estaba, seguramente, muerto. Esto provocó que rompiera a llorar, pero fue interrumpida por dos ominosos ponis, que entraban a la "habitación".<p>

-Pero mira nada más quien despertó- dijo una voz grave, burlona pero firme -la prometida de mi antaño hermano.

-Espera- disimuló sorpresa su pálido acompañante -la asesinamos en la otra dimensión ¡Esta aún lo lo sabe!- se burló, y ambos estallaron en dos estruendosas, pero aborrecibles carcajadas.

Twilight no comprendía nada de lo que decían ¿Prometida? ¿Asesinamos? ¿Acaso eran trucos y mentiras para engañarla? Después de plantearse estas preguntas, se dio cuenta de que no estaba cautiva, pues el dolor se intensificó con cada momento que pasaba. Estaba atada, si es que a aquel ominoso método de confinar se le puede llamar así, a la pared de la alcantarilla. Varios ganchos con puntas afiladas, seis de cada lado para ser precisos, se alojaban fríamente en los brazos y cascos frontales de Twilight, derramando unas pocas gotas de sangre, y como era de suponer, con un anillo anti magia.

-¡Agghhh!- gimió de dolor, tras tratar de mover ligeramente los brazos, pero ese minúsculo movimiento fue más que suficiente para que las cadenas se acortaran, arrastrándola hacia la pared a la que estaba sujeta, haciéndola sufrir aún más.

-No te muevas, Princesa de la Amistad- se burló uno de sus captores mientras se le acercaba, era un unicornio con el cuerno fracturado, Necros -si lo haces, las cadenas se volverán mas cortas y los ganchos e te enterrarán aún más.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Shining?- preguntó Twilight entre lágrimas, bajando la cabeza.

-Yogunoth- le dijo Necros a su acompañante, para que se se le acercara a su prisionera.

-Verás, no se si viste la cadena de magia que cree esta mañana, pero bueno, esa terminaba en una gran y filo a punta que- se acercó repentinamente al rostro de la agónica alicornio -¡Le atravesé el corazón!- le gritó en la cara.

-¡Malditos sean!- gritó Twilight en un ataque de furia, tratando de golpear a Yogunoth, pero solo hizo que las cadenas, tras un movimiento tan brusco, casi desaparecieran, dejando solamente los filosos ganchos, los cuales se le clavaron hasta su límite, azotándola contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente en el acto.

-Demonios Yogunoth- se quejó Necros con una sonrisa- ya no me dejaste contarle acerca de lo que el Señor del Fuego Infernal piensa de ella- y ante este último comentario, volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, cada vez más estruendosas, y desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Las condiciones no lo facilitaban, pero se las arreglaron como pudieron. No pensaban enterrar el cuerpo del príncipe caído, no hasta vengarlo y arreglar este lío. Se limitaron a llevar su cuerpo al castillo de la misteriosamente desierta ciudad.

-No te preocupes Shining, ella estará bien- Fenix le dijo unas últimas palabras al hermano de Twilight.

Entonces, ¿Alguna idea de a dónde ir?- volvió a preguntar Applejack.

-Tengo una idea, pero eso amerita separarnos- contestó Fenix.

Fenix Hearth, después de que sus amigas se enterasen de una vez por todas lo que realmente sentía... Había decidido contarles lo que realmente había sucedido con su hermano, y en la monstruosidad en que se había convertido, pues les pidió contarles su verdadera historia cuando todas estuviesen juntas de nuevo, así todas lo escucharían sin interrupciones.

-Te escuchamos- dijo Rainbow, ansiosa por más acción.

-En ese caso, conociendo a Necros y el odio que me tiene, se me ocurren un par de lugares, pero no es estúpido, y seguro necesita de mi presencia, para... Realizar la peor parte- después de decir esto, pensó el lo que podría estarle haciendo a...

-Continúa- le insistieron al ver que se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-A, si, Rainbow y Applejack, ustedes revisen el castillo de Twilight, Rarity y...

-En las alcantarillas- lo interrumpió Pinkie.

-¿Disculpa?- se extrañó Fenix.

-Están en las alcantarillas de Canterlot- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Vamos Pinkie, ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?- dijo Rarity, retractándose un momento después, pues esa actitud era típica de su amiga.

-En ese caso- dijo la poni rosada sonriendo -¡A las cloacas!

Apestaba a muerte y descomposición, y por alguna extraña razón no parecían unas alcantarillas comunes y corrientes, más bien, el ominoso hedor te hacía pensar en las cámaras de gas de la época del dictador Rodolf Hinkel, y no permitía que los pensamientos positivos se manifestaran. Todos, con excepción de Rarity, quien sentía unas náuseas terribles, avanzaban cautelosamente entre las aguas turbias, tratando de encontrar a las princesas.

Anduvieron de esa manera por al menos unos quince minutos, limitándose a hablar con señas, pues creían que si habrían la boca, el penetrante olor los asfixiaría. Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de desistir y abandonar las cloacas suburbanas y buscar en otro lado, un sollozo captó la atención de los seis ponis. Era de alguien que lloraba. Para su suerte, conforme se acercaban a la fuente de este sonido, la pestilencia disminuía, hasta el punto de no notar el hedor.

-Por fin hemos salido de allí- se alegró Rarity, que seguía molesta por no haber traído botas de trabajo.

-Espera- dijo Fenix -creo que el sonido viene de por allí- dijo mientras señalaba un camino a su izquierda, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pues no le volvería a pasar, no de nuevo.

Estuvieron corriendo por el túnel, que de vez en cuando permitía la entrada de la luz del sol, por no más de un minuto, pues Fenix estaba muy alterado ya que los sollozos, que ahora sin duda alguna eran los de Twilight, aumentaban y se volvían más claros.

-¡Aguanta Twilight! ¡Ya voy!- gritó desesperado.

Entonces por fin llegó a la habitación, horrorizado, al mismo tiempo que iracundo por lo que presenció. Twilight se hallaba sujeta a la pared, levantada a unos veinte centímetros del suelo, con seis ganchos o cuchillas clavadas en ambos brazos y cascos delanteros, mientras yacía con la cabeza baja, que provocaba que su rostro se ocultase en las tinieblas de la habitación, derramando lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que gotas de sangre se escurrían de sus extremidades. Sus amigas se petrificaron ante tan ominosa escena, mientras Fluttershy se ponía pálida, y Pinkie perdía su esponjado peinado.

Fenix notó que Twilight tenía un anillo anti magia, el cual se lo arrebató de su cuerno con magia e ira, mientras se le acercaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Permaneció unas milésimas de segundo analizando las cosas que la tenían cautiva, y tras darse cuenta de la clase de sistema del que se trataba, sin dudar un solo momento, se acercó a la sollozaste alicornio, que seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia, y utilizando su magia, retiró velozmente, pero con delicadeza aquellos ganchos, dejando caer a Twilight, en los brazos de Fenix.

-¿Shi, Shining?- balbuceó Twilight entre lágrimas, mientras que Fenix sanaba con magia sus heridas, que no eran muy graves.

Tranquila Twilight, ya estás a salvo- la consoló, mientras la levitaba delicadamente, pues no estaba habituado a cargar otros ponis.

-Bien, será mejor que salgamos de aquí- los apresuro nerviosamente Rainbow- no es seguro, luego podremos volver- y acto seguido, Fenix Hearth las teleportó dentro del castillo de Canterlot, que casualmente se hallaba por encima de sus cabezas.

Fenix recostó a Twilight encima de la cama del cuarto de la Princesa Celestia. Aún entre lágrimas, ahora trataba de despertar a Twilight, cuya respiración era muy débil y entrecortada, y que hacia dos minutos, en la sala de los tronos, había perdido completamente el conocimiento.

-¡Twilight! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta!- ahora Fenix estaba llorando más aún, mientras daba leves empujones al cuerpo de Twilight, y sus amigas contemplaban la triste escena detrás de ellos, esperando lo peor.

"Fue segundos después cuando Fenix notó que Twilight había dejado de respirar, lo cual le partió el corazón y la conciencia al desdichado poni escarlata. Desesperadamente la movía, le lanzaba hechizos aleatorios, tratando de hacer que reaccionara. Ahora lloraba como nunca, mientras gritaba, y sus amigas lloraban.

-¡Nnooo! ¡Por favor no! ¡No de nuevo!- gritaba mientras abrazaba el inerte cuerpo de la alicornio púrpura, que seguía sin dar respuesta alguna.

Fenix estaba destrozado por dentro, no dejaba de pensar que esto había sido su culpa, pues en primer lugar, el había traído a Necros hasta allí. Sucesivamente, una interminable serie de recuerdos e imágenes mentales se proyectaban oníricamente frente a sus ojos cerrados, los cuales no dejaban de llorar, mientras se aferraba a la idea de que Twilight seguía con vida en esa habitación.

Había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Shining, que él mismo se había prometido cumplir. Nuevamente la ira se acumulaba en el, podía sentir nuevamente como su desprecio iba aumentando, igual que aquella ves en el castillo, pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de él, pues la última vez llevó todo a la ruina.

-Fenix- se le acercó Applejack -es inútil, ya, ya no está aquí- le dijo apartándolo levemente del cuerpo de su amiga, de manera triste y apagada.

-Todo es mi culpa- se lamentó Fenix -nunca debí de venir aquí.

-No es tu culpa- dijo Applejack inútilmente, pues el daño ya estaba hecho.

Pero Fenix ya no escuchaba, ahora solamente mantenía la mirada fija en la nada, olvidándose de su alrededor y de la realidad. Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora se encargaría de vengar nuevamente a Twilight, y luego terminar con su propia existencia, evitando así daños colaterales. sin embargo, estos pensamientos se detuvieron, pues Fenix había escuchado un sonido seco, como el de una voz ronca, proveniente de atrás de él. Se giró esperanzado, pero Twilight seguía allí, inmóvil, sin mostrar signo alguno de vida.

-¿Twilight?- preguntó, ignorando a Applejack, que le seguía hablando.

-Fen, ix- de no ser porque se le había acercado, Fenix jamás lo hubiera escuchado. Twilight le acababa de hablar, lo que significaba que no estaba muerta.

Y antes de que el unicornio pudiera decir nada, Twilight se levantó ruidosamente, como despertando de una pesadilla, sudando alterada, pero viva. Todos los presente se alegraron, y sus corazones se llenaron de esperanza, pues La Princesa de la Amistad seguía con vida, Twilight Sparkle seguía viva. Todos se abalanzaron contra ella, empezando por Pinkie, que quien sabe cono había llegado antes que Fenix, seguidos por Applejack y las demás, y abrazaron a Twilight con júbilo y alegría.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó extrañada.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas caramelo?- le preguntó Applejack.

-¿Recordar qué?- respondió aún más confundida.

-Que Fenix te rescató de las cloacas y te trajo cargando hasta aquí, hasta cuando te desmayaste- le dijo Rainbow, dándole un golpe cariñoso a Fenix en el hombro, lo que provocó que se sonrojara.

-Ya, lo recuerdo- dijo Twilight, mirando con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Fenix -muchas gracias Fenix- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo al unicornio, haciendo que se pusiera aún más rojo de lo normal.

-No, no hay de que Twily- balbuceó, y se tapó la boca con sus casco de inmediato.

Twilight se separó de él extrañada, pues por qué la había llamado Twiliy, Fenix nunca la había llamado así, de hecho, nadie nunca la llamaba así, nadie excepto Shining Armor.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Shining?- preguntó, a lo que todos se miraron entre sí, olvidando la felicidad que los había invadido hace unos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Les juro que jamás podría dejar que le pasara algo a Twilight, no, eso no va conmigo.<strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, en especial las últimas escenas, pues las tuve que rehacer como cuatro veces.**

**No olviden dejar reviews**

**¿Listos para el siguiente capítulo?**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Y citando al Red Spy:**

**¡That would be your mother!**


End file.
